


Weddings Galore

by Gabsikle



Series: BFB Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and fluff, lots of weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabsikle/pseuds/Gabsikle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a sequel to My Best Friend's Brother. Basically lots of weddings. Including Stiles and Derek's. Stiles gets really involved in all of the weddings, and Derek tries to stay away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura and Josh

**Author's Note:**

> So. Today is my birthday! Woot woot! So in honor of my birth, I am giving you, my dear readers, the first chapter of the sort of sequel to My Best Friend’s Brother. I hope you all enjoy it.

Derek had never expected that years of his life would be dedicated to weddings. Weddings of all things. And not even his own wedding 99% of the time. Other people’s weddings. It was kind of like hell. 

It all started with Laura’s wedding. Luckily, Derek only got a second hand view of that. 

Laura’s wedding planning started during Stiles’ first year if college. She scheduled it for the end of June, and was going to happen in Beacon Hills. Derek was thankful for that. He hated going to New York. 

Laura did some of her wedding planning herself in New York. On the Beacon Hills end, Melissa took charge. Derek thought it was cute how excited Melissa was. She had a binder filled with wedding things, and the family calendar was riddled with appointments that Melissa had to attend. 

Laura was so busy with work—she had managed to land a job as a prosecuting attorney—she couldn’t make frequent trips to Beacon Hills. So she and Melissa spoke on Skype or the phone daily. Sometimes the spoke multiple times a day. Derek couldn’t understand half the shit they said. 

A few times, Melissa dragged Derek along to do wedding things. He liked the cake tasting bit, but picking out flowers? Not so much. And God forbid he make any suggestions. Melissa said they had to get only what Laura wanted—even if no flower shop in a ten-mile radius carried the flowers Laura “needed.” The time Derek said Laura should just get different flowers, he ended up getting an angry call from his sister. 

“Do you want my wedding to be complete shit, Derek?” Laura had asked. “Jesus, you don’t get it at all. I have to impress the assholes that are coming from New York. Like this bitch defense attorney who thinks I’m a subpar lawyer because I’m from a small town. And all my friends are afraid the wedding will be lame. That is not allowed to happen, Derek!” 

That was the day that Derek learned that all brides slowly lose their minds. 

Thankfully, Derek was no longer invited to join Melissa on wedding adventures after that. Dad or Scott would get forced into it. Sometimes Stiles would even tag along. 

Stiles ate all the wedding stuff up. Once he cancelled plans with Derek only to come to the Hale house and help Melissa with centerpieces. While they worked on that, Stiles listened intently as Melissa talked about the venues for the ceremony and reception. Every time Stiles made a suggestion, it was thought of as brilliant. And Stiles paid absolutely no attention to Derek. 

Melissa flew out to New York several times during the planning process. Once was when Laura was going to pick out her wedding dress. Derek was with Stiles for lunch when Melissa sent a picture of Laura in her dress. She looked beautiful and reminded Derek so much of their mother. So Derek cried a little when he saw the picture. And Stiles made fun of him, the little shit. Stiles stopped laughing when he saw the picture, though. He almost cried himself. 

The second time Melissa flew to New York was when it was time to pick out bridesmaid dresses. And Melissa had to bring the measurements of Derek, Stiles, and Scott for their suits. They were going to be bridesmen. Because Laura couldn’t just let them be groomsmen. No, she had to have them stand on her side during the ceremony. 

The bridesmaid dresses were a sky blue color and stopped at the knee. Meanwhile, the bridesmen were to wear light grey suits, sky blue shirts, white ties, and white vests. The groomsmen just had to wear the grey suits. Josh was stuck adding a sky blue tie and vest to his suit. 

The final time Melissa flew to New York was for the bridal shower. She took the various gifts from the family with her. Derek and Stiles got a joint gift. The joys of a relationship. 

The wedding party and guests all arrived at Beacon Hills three days before the wedding. It was the first time Derek ever really met Josh’s family. They were okay people. Derek just didn’t enjoy the probing questions about his and Stiles’ relationship. Someone even asked him who was the top and who was the bottom. Derek just stared at the women as Stiles answered her. 

At the rehearsal for the wedding, Derek found out that Laura had planned to honor their mom. During the ceremony there would be an empty seat with their mom’s picture sitting on it. Laura also had a special bouquet made for Mom, which she was going to put on Mom’s grave after the ceremony. 

Derek loved the idea and planned on stealing it for his own wedding. 

After the rehearsal dinner, the bridesmaids along with the bride, Derek, Scott, and Stiles camped out in the living room at the Hale house. They let Stiles and Scott join them in drinking champagne even though they were underage. So they all got a little tipsy. 

At one point, the girls started talking about Laura’s bachelorette party. 

“Laura, remember when you did that body shot off that biker dude?” Kelly, the Maid of Honor, recalled. 

Laura cackled. “Later, he asked me if I wanted to fuck one more random guy before I was married. When I said no he was all, ‘Well, what about a blow job?’ As if that would’ve worked.” 

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Scott begged. 

“I agree.” Derek did not enjoy hearing about strangers propositioning his sister. 

Kelly pouted. “But we haven’t told you about the strip club yet.” 

“I wanna hear about the strip club!” Stiles loudly said with his hand in the air. “Do you have pictures? Videos?” 

Laura smirked. “All of the above.” 

After talking about the strip club adventures, a bridesmaid looked at Derek. “You know who has the body of a stripper? Derek.” 

Scott’s eyes widened. “Oh God.” 

Kelly clapped her hands. “Derek! Do a strip tease for us!” 

Stiles bounced up and down in his seat. “Yes!” 

“No,” Laura said. “I’m the bride here, and my brother will not do a strip tease in front of me.” 

All the bridesmaids frowned. Stiles, though, he started to chuckle as he reached for his phone. 

Derek remembered what he did for Stiles’ nineteenth birthday. He also remembered that Stiles insisted on filming it. “Stiles. Don’t you dare.” 

Stiles just grinned and beckoned the bridesmaids to gather around him. “You wanna see Derek strip?” he asked them. 

Derek attempted to suffocate himself with a pillow while the video was shown. He did not succeed. 

All of the girls were leering at him once it ended. But then Derek remembered the little treat Stiles did for Derek’s twenty-fourth birthday. “You ladies want to see some special pictures of Stiles?” Stiles had sent Derek pictures of himself in various stages of undress throughout the day on Derek’s birthday. 

Stiles stood up and pointed at Derek. “Don’t you dare show them pictures of my dick.” 

“They’re not all of your dick.” 

Kelly squealed and grabbed Derek’s phone. The other bridesmaids surrounded her and giggled as she flipped through the pictures. 

“Enough!” Stiles cried as he wrestled the phone away from Kelly. He looked at Derek. “I am never sending you naughty pictures again.” 

Derek grinned. “Of course you will.” He knew Stiles totally got off on it. 

Stiles sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.” He took a seat in Derek’s lap and gave him a kiss. 

“I hate my life,” Scott mumbled. 

One of the joys of being a man in a wedding, Derek found, was that you didn’t have to get up as early as the women. The girls woke up at the ass crack of dawn to go get their hair and make up done. Derek woke briefly while they left, but then buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and quickly fell back asleep. 

A few hours later, Laura kicked him awake. “Up and at ‘em, boys! You’re making us breakfast!” 

“I call scrambling the eggs!” Stiles popped up and ran to the kitchen. 

“I call coffee!” Scott followed Stiles. 

Derek got to his feet. “I guess I’m stuck with bacon duty.” He shuffled into the kitchen and grumbled at Scott to hurry up with the coffee. 

Once they finished breakfast, they all got dressed. 

“I’ve never seen you in a suit before,” Derek commented as he helped Stiles with his tie. 

“That’s not true. I was in a suit at your parents’ wedding.” 

Derek snorted. “You were four.” 

Stiles shrugged. “If I had gone to prom you would’ve.” 

“Why didn’t you go to your prom?” Derek wondered. Unlike him, Stiles had reasons to go to his senior prom. 

“I chose instead to have lots of sex with you in this house while it was empty.” 

Scott made a gagging sound. “If you two had sex in my room, I’m killing you both.” 

Stiles grinned evilly. “We’ve only done it in your room three times.” 

“NO!” 

“Once on your bed, and the other two times on your desk.” 

Scott scowled. “I hate you so much sometimes.” He stomped out of the room. 

Derek and Stiles shared a look before bursting into giggles. 

“THE PHOTOGRAPHER’S HERE!” Laura called. “GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS!”

They spent about an hour getting their pictures taken. 

Once the limo arrived, they all piled into it and headed off to the church. 

Derek had to walk down the aisle with one of Josh’s brothers. It felt weird. What Derek really didn’t like was seeing Stiles walk with some other guy. Images of Stiles one day marrying someone else flashed through Derek’s mind. Stiles was only nineteen after all, he could still wind up with someone else. 

Stiles winked at Derek when he reached the alter, which waved off some of Derek’s fears. 

Derek forgot about everything else when Laura started down the aisle. She looked amazing. She was like an angel in her all lac mermaid dress. 

Derek glanced at Josh. The guy’s eyes were watering, and his lip was trembling. But he was also looking at Laura like she was the center of the universe. And Laura only had eyes for Josh. They were definitely going to be together forever. 

Derek was man enough to admit he got a little weepy during the ceremony. At least he didn’t sob like Scott did. 

Even though Derek hated parties, he had fun at the reception. The food was great, and all the speeches made were very moving. That girl Kelly really did know Laura well. Derek was glad Laura had good friends in New York. 

As Laura and Josh greeted their guests, Derek did some dancing—not that he was a huge fan of it, but Stiles had dragged him onto the dance floor. So Derek danced with Stiles a lot and a little bit with Melissa, Allison, and Laura. It wasn’t too bad. 

Derek went and got Stiles and himself some drinks—non-alcoholic since the Sheriff was giving Derek a stare down. 

As Derek headed back to Stiles, he saw a girl talking to him. Scratch that. She was flirting with Stiles. It was obvious from her loud, obnoxious giggle. 

“So, you wanna dance?” the girl asked Stiles. 

“Nah,” Stiles said. “I’m waiting for my man to get back with drinks.” 

“What?” 

Derek went up to Stiles, handed him his drink, put an arm around him, and said, “Hello, love.” 

Stiles smiled and gave Derek a kiss. “Hey.” 

The girl walked away and Derek said, “She was hitting on you.” 

“What? She was, like, fifteen. I only date older people named Derek Hale.” Stiles took a sip of his drink. “This is alcohol free.” 

Derek laughed at Stiles’ frown. “Your dad was watching me.” 

“Well, shit.” 

Later, as they danced to the last slow song, Stiles asked, “Have you had fun today?” 

“Surprisingly yes,” Derek answered. “And since Laura’s happy it’s even better.” 

“Yeah. The wedding itself was pretty nice.” 

Derek made a noise of agreement. 

“Ours will be better, though,” Stiles said, making Derek’s heart leap with


	2. Erica and Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad some of you are liking this so far. I hope that it gets better as time goes on.

“I can’t believe you’re moving out,” Stiles dad said as he helped Stiles pack. 

Stiles looked at his dad. He was feeling really bad about leaving his dad all alone. Who would make sure he ate healthy? “I don’t have to, Dad.” 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. “Your name is on the lease, Stiles. You’ve already paid first and last month’s rent. There’s no backing out.” 

“Derek paid for most of that anyway,” Stiles pointed out. 

“Because he knows you need money for school, and he has a better paying job. Once you start teaching, it’ll be more evenly split.” 

Stiles taped up a box. “Is it weird that I’m already thinking about joint bank accounts and shit?” 

His dad snorted in amusement. “Yeah. You’re only twenty-one, kid. See how this living together thing works first.” 

The doorbell rang. “I’ll go get it,” Stiles said. He knew it would be Derek as well as Scott, Melissa, and Mark. They were all assisting with moving day. 

“Where are all your things?” Derek asked as he stepped into the house. The others waited outside. 

Stiles headed for the stairs. “I’m almost done packing.” 

“Almost?” Derek’s eyebrows drew together. “Did you wait until today to start packing?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Stiles!” 

“What? It’s just clothes, books, my TV, my computer, shoes, and school supplies. All the kitchen stuff I bought yesterday is already in boxes and bags and shit. 

Derek stopped Stiles after they reached the top of the stairs. “You only bought the kitchen stuff yesterday? I bought out living room and bedroom stuff weeks ago!”

Stiles sighed. “Who cares? I got the stuff. Everything that was on your list.” Derek was very specific about their kitchen supplies. He wanted to make sure they had everything, apparently. 

Derek rubbed his temples. “Let’s just get you packed.” 

They walked into Stiles’ room and Stiles asked, “Did you get bookshelves?” 

“Yes,” Derek replied. “One for your books, one for my stuff, and one for DVDs and video games. I got them from IKEA.” 

“Aw, man. We’re gonna spend hours building that shit.”

“Those and out bedframe.” 

“Christ. What?” Stiles asked at his father’s laugh. 

The Sheriff smirked. “You two are gonna kill each other. And one of you will end up sleeping on the couch. Oh. Did someone get bathroom things? You know, shower curtain, towels, toilet paper, and stuff. Do you have a laundry basket?” 

“SHIT!” both Stiles and Derek cried. 

“I’ll call Isaac,” Derek said. “He and Danny can get that stuff and we’ll pay them back.” He stepped out of the room. 

“You guys also forgot a table for your little dining room space,” Stiles’ dad said to him. “But I got a nice table that seats four as an apartment warming gift.” 

“Thanks, Dad. We suck at this, don’t we?” Maybe it was a sign that Stiles shouldn’t leave his dad. 

“No. You two have been preoccupied. Derek’s been dealing with his first year of work, and you had finals. You should’ve just let Lydia plan everything when she offered.” 

“Next time I’ll let her.” 

Their families got them and their things into the apartment without any incident. The parents left when Allison arrived, letting Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Allison do all the unpacking. 

Stiles made Scott and Allison put together the bookshelf that would be in the living room. Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek started to put together their bedframe. Well, after they argued about where to put the bed. 

Erica and Boyd walked into the bedroom. “How can we help?” Erica asked. 

Boyd gave her a sharp look. “You’re not lifting anything heavy.” 

Stiles thought that was a little weird since Erica was stronger than both him and Scott combined. “Um… You guys can put together some bookshelves. They go on either side of that dresser over there.” 

“I can’t believe this is only a one bedroom,” Erica said. “My parents’ garage apartment has two bedrooms.” 

“Too bad you live there all alone,” Stiles said to her. “Derek! That thingie goes there!” 

“Actually, I just moved in with her,” Boyd said to Stiles. “Which made her parents up the rent.” 

“How come I didn’t know about this?” Stiles asked. 

Boyd shrugged. “We didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. We want to live together and living in the garage apartment is cheaper than getting an actual apartment.” 

“And that’s why we only got one bedroom,” Derek said. “This isn’t going to be our permanent place.” 

“Exactly!” Stiles agreed. “After I’ve been teaching a while we can get a house or something.” 

“Which I hope you will let me decorate,” Lydia said as she sauntered in. 

“Is Scott letting you all in without telling us?” Derek asked. 

“Yes,” Lydia said as she glanced around. “This place is so dull. Thank God I bought you some artwork and plants.” 

“Artwork?” Stiles asked with annoyance. 

“Plants?” Derek asked at the same time with some disgust.

“Yup.” Lydia grinned. “I’m making Jackson put away your kitchen things. Allison and Scott are now putting together your ugly side tables and coffee table. I’ll go brighten the place up.” She quickly exited the room. 

“That’s why we didn’t say anything about Boyd moving in,” Erica told Stiles. 

Isaac and Danny showed up with their bathroom things, and set that all up for them. 

Slowly, all of their little “helpers” left the apartment. Lydia left directions for taking care of the plants—there was a fucking bonsai tree in their bathroom. Scott and Allison stayed over for pizza. Once those two left, Stiles and Derek finished unpacking. 

Stiles plopped onto their bed when they were all done. “When’s the cable guy coming?” Stiles needed his TV and Internet. 

Derek sat on the bed and put a hand up Stiles’ shirt, rubbing his back. “Tomorrow afternoon. You’re not working, right?” 

“Nope. I’m all free.” 

“Good. After he leaves, can you do some grocery shopping?” 

“Sure. Make a list.” Stiles snorted. 

“What?” Derek asked. 

“We sound so domestic already.” 

Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ neck. “I like it. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah. Now that I don’t wanna kill you for taking the bookshelf I wanted.” 

Derek groaned. “I still don’t see the big deal.” 

“It’s the principle of the matter.” Stiles rolled over and looked at Derek’s bookshelf. On the top were their two toy wolves. In between the wolves was the Valentine’s bear Derek got Stiles when they were young with the Valentine Stiles made for Derek in front of it. Stiles’ eyes went to Derek’s. “I love you.” 

Derek smiled. “Love you too.” He leaned down and brought his lips to Stiles’. 

It started slowly, but Stiles put his hands in Derek’s hair and started to give the kiss more zest. Derek removed Stiles’ shirt and let his mouth roam around Stiles’ body, paying special attention to the wolf tattoo on Stiles’ side. 

“If we’re gonna have sex,” Stiles said, “you’re gonna have to do most of the work.” 

“And that’s different from any other time how?” Derek questioned as he removed his own shirt. 

“Jackass,” Stiles said as he worked open Derek’s jeans. He slid the jeans down and slipped his hands into Derek’s underwear. One hand settled on Derek’s ass and the other started to stroke Derek. 

Derek moaned as he kissed Stiles. He broke the kiss to pull of the rest of his clothes. Next, he removed Stiles’ pants and underwear. He took Stiles’ cock into his mouth and began to suck him off. 

“Fuck.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s hair and resisted the urge to thrust into Derek’s mouth. 

Derek pulled off of Stiles. “Where’s the lube?” 

Stiles pointed in what he believed was the side table on Derek’s side of the bed. “Top drawer.” 

Derek got the lube out and straddled Stiles’ thighs as he prepared himself. Stiles used the opportunity to slowly stroke Derek. It wasn’t too long before Derek was riding Stiles. Stiles just loved it when Derek was like this. He like that he was the only one who got to see Derek this way: his mouth opened in pleasure, his eyes practically sparkling as he looked at Stiles, his face and neck flushed, and with sweat dripping from his temples. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever witnessed, and he was sure he’d never get over it. Derek would always be the hottest slice of man Stiles laid eyes on—even when he’ll be all wrinkly and grey and probably need a pill for his dick to stay hard, but whatever. They were going to be intimate until the day one of them died. And then in the afterlife their souls will have sex constantly. 

Stiles came as Derek’s nails scraped down his stomach. Stiles then quickly jerked Derek off until he reached his own orgasm. 

Derek plopped onto the bed next to Stiles, both of them a sticky mess. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand. “Wasn’t it weird how Boyd kept warning Erica to be careful today?” 

“Should I be worried that immediately after sex you want to discuss your friends?” Derek asked. 

Stiles laughed. “No. It’s just that after sex, I remember everything I was thinking about beforehand.” 

Derek kissed Stiles’ hand. “Of course. Anyway, I’m sure you’ll find out why Erica and Boyd were acting all weird soon.” 

Stiles did indeed fin out what was up a few days later. During his lunch break he went to the coffee shop next to the bookstore. Erica worked there and made all the baked goods. She got free food and coffee during her lunch break, and let Stiles have a piece of that privilege.

“So I have something to tell you,” Erica said as she joined Stiles at their usual table. She gave him his usual summer iced latte and a piece of cheesecake. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. She seemed nervous. 

“Boyd and I have to get married.”

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes. “What do you mean have to?” 

“Well, because I’m almost two months pregnant.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Shh!” 

“How did this happen?” Stiles wanted to know. 

“Well, Stiles, when a man and woman love each other very much—“

“Be serious.” 

“Remember how I had strep throat not too long ago?” Erica said. 

“Yeah.” 

“I had to take antibiotics. Antibiotics make birth control pills fail. A fact that no one told me,” Erica sounded pissed. 

“Oh.” 

“I know. I missed my period and took a pregnancy test. It was positive, so Boyd insisted I go see a doctor right away. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy. When we told our parents, they all said we should get married. Boyd and I figured why not? We were gonna get married someday anyway. We’re aiming for mid-August.” 

“But that’s like two months away!”

“I wanna have my wedding before I get too big. And it’s not like we want a big wedding anyway.”

“Christ.” Stiles was almost speechless. “How are you guys going to handle and afford a baby?” 

“We’re going to live in my parents’ garage apartment until we can afford a better place. Boyd finished his three years of school and just started working at his family’s car repair shop. Once summer session starts at my school, I’ll be taking classes. Then after fall semester, I’ll graduate. Then hopefully I can get a job at some fancy bakery. Since my mom works from home, she can watch the baby while Boyd and I are at work.” 

“Wow. You got this all figured out.” Stiles was impressed. 

“I just need help planning a quickie wedding.” Erica looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. 

“Why me?” 

“I get along with you better than Lydia and Allison. Plus, Allison would try to make it girly and Lydia would make it extravagant. You’ll be able to help me plan a simple wedding.” Erica put on the puppy dog eyes. 

Stiles sighed. “Fine. I’ll help.” 

Erica clapped. “Yes! You’re officially my Man of Honor.” 

As Stiles’ first duty as Man of Honor, he got together with the Best Man, Isaac, to make Boyd buy Erica an engagement ring. Boyd’s parents were buying the wedding rings as a wedding gift, but Stiles believed Erica should have an engagement ring. Isaac agreed. 

“I can’t afford an engagement ring,” Boyd said sullenly. 

Stiles said, “Two words: cubic zirconia.” 

“She deserves a real diamond!” 

“Promise her you’ll get her a real one later,” Isaac said. “Tell her it’s temporary until you can afford a real one.” 

As it turned out, Erica loved the ring and didn’t care that it was fake. She hadn’t expected to get an engagement ring at all, so she was thrilled to just have one. 

“And it’s just as beautiful as a real one,” Erica said. 

“For one of our anniversaries, I’ll get you a real one,” Boyd promised. 

“You don’t have to,” Erica told him. 

“I want to.” 

Erica came over to Stiles and Derek’s apartment almost every day after her classes to plan the wedding. They had a really tight budget, and a short time to plan. 

Erica’s grandfather was going to make the wedding cake. Her parents were going to hire a restaurant to cater the event. Isaac talked Danny into being the DJ. And Boyd’s parents were offering up their large backyard for the reception. 

“Are you sure you want to get married at the court house?” Stiles asked toward the end of July. He, Erica, and Derek had formed a little assembly line for the invitations. 

“Yes. The party afterwards is what matters most,” Erica said. “A wedding ceremony is just a show. We don’t want to make that bit a big deal. Plus, I don’t want a cliché shotgun wedding in a church. I just want to make the marriage official then party it up, eat, and open gifts.” 

Derek nodded. “That makes sense. I like that plan.” 

“We are not getting married in a court house,” Stiles informed Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I know. So. Danny, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and I will be setting up while you guys are at the court house?” 

“Yup,” Erica said. “Make sure the place looks nice.” 

In August, after Erica’s summer classes were over, she and Boyd got married. 

Erica held a bouquet of daisies, and wore a short white dress with an empire waist that hid her small baby bump. 

Erica’s parents and Boyd’s parents were at the courthouse to watch them get married. Stiles and Isaac stood as the witnesses. 

Once they were announced man and wife, they all headed over to Boyd’s grandparents’ house. The backyard looked lovely. White Christmas lights were put in the trees. On the tables were white candles and vases filled with daises. A little dance floor was even set up near where Danny was DJing. 

The guests were just family and close friends. 

They all ate dinner and then they watched Erica and Boyd’s first dance. They all danced for a while before the cake was cut. After cake, Erica and Boyd opened their wedding gifts. 

When they got home, Derek said, “That wedding was nice. It wasn’t fussy and we didn’t have to wear suits.” 

Stiles started to remove his tie. “Yeah. I liked that part.” He watched Derek undress. “Are you hinting that you want to elope or something?” 

Derek crawled under the covers, wearing only his boxer briefs. “No. I just don’t want a big deal of a wedding. I want something simple.” 

Stiles joined Derek in bed. “I want a simple wedding too. But I want it to be nice and memorable.” He snuggled up against Derek. “But we have time to figure it all out. We’ve only just moved in together after all.” 

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “Yeah. Okay. We should let all our crazy friends deal with that shit first.”


	3. Lydia and Jackson

“You’re really enjoying this,” Derek commented to Stiles. They were at the mall in the beginning of December. They were in a clothing store for babies. 

“Of course I’m enjoying this,” Stiles said. “Look at all the little outfits!” Erica’s baby shower was on Saturday, and they needed to get gifts. “Thank God she’s having a girl. There are so many more choices for girls.” 

“You know, we came here for onesies, booties, hats, toys, and things,” Derek pointed out. 

“I know.” Stiles searched through another rack of clothing. 

“Love, you’re holding six… seven,” Derek corrected when Stiles added another item to his pile, “dresses. Most of which the baby won’t be able to wear until she’s older.” 

“They won’t have these dresses next Christmas.” 

“Stiles,” Derek said cautiously as Stiles grabbed another dress. “We can’t afford eight dresses, plus the necessary things Erica and Boyd need.” 

Stiles frowned. “But they’re all so cute.” 

Derek sighed. “I know.” 

Stiles put a pout on his face, knowing Derek couldn’t resist his pouts. 

“You’re a manipulative little shit, you know,” Derek told Stiles. 

“And that’s why you love me.” Stiles gave Derek’s stomach a poke. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Two dresses. You decide which two while I go get the things we came here for.” 

It took Stiles almost an hour to choose. He vetoed the ones Lydia was most likely to get, and the ones that screamed Allison. So Stiles finally decided on a cute, casual pink and purple dress, and a green Christmas dress made of velvet with a huge red bow around the middle. 

Derek had been browsing the store while Stiles mulled over his choices. When they got in line, Stiles saw that Derek had got all the things they had originally planned on buying. But there was one other thing. 

“What’s in that box?” Stiles asked. 

Derek turned the box so Stiles could see what it held. “They’re socks that look like fancy shoes.” 

Stiles smirked. “You got those just because they’re cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

Stiles gave Derek’s cheek a kiss. “I can’t wait until we have a baby.” 

Derek smiled. “No babies until you’re done with school.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

Stiles had never been to a baby shower before. He learned that he loved them. He loved all the dumb games and baby-themed things. 

Stiles could feel his biological clock ticking with all the baby talk. Not that it made total sense—as a dude, he could impregnate women until he died. But he wanted a kid before he and Derek got too old. He wanted his dad to be alive for a good chunk of his children’s loves. He wanted his kids to be around the same age as his friends’ kids so they could all hang out. 

Stiles also wanted a wedding before kids. He just hated waiting. 

…

The day after Christmas, Stiles was summoned to Lydia’s place. When he arrived, Allison and Erica were already there. Lydia made him sit between the two ladies on her living room couch. 

Lydia stood in front of them and said, “I have an announcement. On Christmas Eve, Jackson proposed.” She held up her hand to stop them from congratulating her. “I already did all my crying and squealing the past two days. Right now, it’s time to get down to business. I want the wedding to be in July. I also want this to be the best wedding Beacon Hills has ever seen. I have asked you all here because you are my bridal party.” 

“Well, shit,” Erica mumbled. 

Lydia pointed at her. “I’m cutting you a break since you’ll be dealing with your first child. You won’t have to do as much as Maid of Honor Allison and Bridesman Stiles. I just have two conditions.” 

Erica placed her hands on her stomach. “What?” 

“You have to lose at least ten pounds of your baby weight.” 

“Easy.” Stiles knew Erica already had a fitness plan to shed the pounds. “What else?”

“If your baby is cute, she gets to be the flower girl.” 

“Bitch, she’s gonna be fucking adorable.” 

Lydia nodded. “Good.” She left the room briefly and came back with a huge ass binder. 

“I’m scared,” Stiles whispered to Allison. 

Allison grabbed his hand. “Me too.” 

Lydia sat on the coffee table and opened the binder. “I was thinking I could get married at the Conservatory. They have a lovely room for the ceremony and a beautiful ballroom for the reception.” 

Stiles looked at the pictures. “That’s a big ass chandelier.” 

“Won’t the place be all booked up?” Allison asked. “I feel like you’d have to set a date at least a year in advance.” 

“My mom knows people,” Lydia said. “She knew when Jackson would be proposing and made sure spots would be open for me at all the best places. So. The Conservatory: yes or no?” 

“Yes,” the three on the couch said. 

Lydia grinned. “Good. Now. I’m not sure what type of wedding dress I should get.” 

Stiles arrived home hours later in a daze. 

Derek was watching TV, but turned when Stiles entered. “What did Lydia want?” 

Stiles chucked his keys onto the coffee table before sprawling out on the floor. “Jackson proposed to Lydia on Christmas Eve.”

“And that’s worthy of sulking on the floor?” Derek wanted to know. 

“She wants the wedding to be this July. And guess who one of the people she roped into planning is?” 

“You?” 

“Yup.” Stiles sat up. “We just spent five hours arguing about wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses. She’s going to send us all e-mails with wedding details. We’re going to have to addition wedding bands. There will be food and cake tasting. I’m expected to be there when she picks out her gown. Hell, I’m expected to be there for everything. And apparently school is not a valid excuse.” 

“And you’ll be student teaching this semester,” Derek reminded. 

“Fuck!” Stiles put his head in Derek’s lap. “I am not going to have an ounce of free time.” 

Derek ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. “You could say no to Lydia.” 

“And get my balls chopped off? No thank you. Plus, she’s my friend. I want to help. I just… don’t want to die from exhaustion.” 

“You’ll live,” Derek said. “I hope.” 

…

Stiles got a break from all of Lydia’s wedding shit on January 28. Stiles received a frantic call from Boyd at three in the morning. Erica’s water had broken. 

Stiles gave Derek a smack in the stomach. “It’s baby time!” 

Derek coughed and glared. “We’re not family. We don’t have to be at the hospital. We can wait until after the baby’s born.” 

Stiles sat up. “Erica requested we be there. And I know Lydia has something grand planned.” 

“Labor can take hours, Stiles.” 

“Derek. Get your sexy ass out of bed before I break your nose.” 

Derek let out a growl. “I have to be up and getting ready for work in three hours.” 

Stiles pouted. “Fine. But I’m going.” He got out of bed, pulled on some jeans, and found a T-shirt. 

Stiles went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. As he was pouring it into his travel mug, Derek entered the kitchen. 

Derek took the coffee pot from Stiles and prepared his own cup. “When I’m a bitch later, you can’t be mad at me.” 

All of their friends were at the hospital when they arrived. Both Boyd’s and Erica’s families were there as well. 

Lydia immediately hit them both up for cash to pay for a flower arrangement she had planned. 

Derek and Scott fell asleep on each other while Stiles chatted with Isaac. “How long do you think this will be?” 

Isaac shrugged. “When I talked to Boyd he said she was dilated four centimeters?” 

“Six more to go until Erica gets taken to the delivery room then.” 

“How do you know all this?” Danny asked. 

“After I found out Erica was pregnant, I did a lot if research on birth and labor and stuff.” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “You would.” 

Stiles woke Derek up when it was close to time for him to start work. Luckily, they were already in the hospital, so Derek had to only go down a few floors to the physical therapy room. 

Most of their friends left when they had classes to get to. They would come back if they had a long enough space between classes. Derek came back during his lunch break. Isaac and Stiles were the only two to stay the entire time—they were the closest with the couple after all. 

Stiles and Isaac were asleep on the floor when Boyd came out to announce they were heading to Delivery. 

At 5:36 PM, Isla Karen Boyd was born. 

Stiles thought she was absolutely adorable, and Lydia deemed her cute enough to be her flower girl. 

…

Stiles was surrounded by a sea of white. He wasn’t sure why he was invited to Lydia’s Adventures in Wedding Dress Shopping. He was a dude. The only dude in not just their group, but the entire store. 

Thankfully, he had Erica and baby Isla to distract him. 

“Dresses are pretty and all,” Erica said, “But why dies Lydia need such an expensive one?” 

They were in one of the classiest Bridal Salons in the state, which was code for Everything Costs a Shit Ton of Money. 

“Because she’s Lydia,” Stiles told Erica. 

They were sitting on one of the white couches in the store. It was in front of a little pedestal were a mirror was placed so the bride could admire herself. 

Lydia, her mom, Allison, and a bridal consultant were wandering around looking at dresses. 

“So, how has life been with a baby?” Stiles asked Erica. 

“Ugh. She never sleeps,” Erica said. “Every time she cries it’s either because she needs a diaper change, or needs to suck on my tit.” 

“Beautiful imagery.” 

“You’re lucky you can’t lactate. When you have kids, you won’t have to worry about painful boobs and raw nipples.” 

Stiles shivered. “Right now I’m very happy about that Y chromosome.” He looked down at the sleepy eyed Isla. “What are the good things?” 

Erica smiled. “The way Boyd’s voice calms her down, and how she likes her head resting over my heart. It’s just amazing how Boyd and I managed to create this little person. And I can already see both of us in her. And it’s crazy that I love someone so much who I technically just met over two months ago.” 

“Well, you were her home for nine months. She knows your innards.” 

Erica snorted. “Remind me not to let her spend too much time with you.” 

Two hours later, Lydia had a dress—one of the most expensive ones in the store. It was a drop waist and the skirt poofed out. The top was a corset and was pretty much covered in Swarovski crystals. 

“Your boobs look awesome in that,” Stiles said. Erica nodded in agreement. 

Lydia smirked. “I know.” She turned to her mom. “I want my shoes and veil to have some crystals too.” 

A few weeks later, the bridesmaid dresses and flower girl dress were picked out. They were pink and…

“They have pockets!” Erica exclaimed. “Thank Jesus! I can put baby stuff in them in case Isla gets fussy during the ceremony.” 

Stiles was informed that he would be wearing a pink shirt and a tie of a slightly darker shade of pink. 

Lydia decided that she would get her wedding cake from the cake shop Erica was apprenticing at. And Lydia made sure Erica was in charge of the cake so that it would be exactly how she wanted. 

Stiles predicted a catfight before the end of the cake process. 

…

Derek was starting to get annoyed. Ever since Lydia got engaged, Derek barely saw Stiles. At first, he wasn’t too bothered by it. Stiles was helping a friends and was having a bit of fun. But Derek had figured Stiles would have more free time the closer it got to the wedding. 

When Derek got home from work, he wanted to be able to have a nice cuddle with Stiles. Then he wanted to be able to have dinner with Stiles, talk about their day, fight over what to watch on TV, mess around a bit or have sex, and fall asleep wrapped up in each other. 

But since Stiles had to help with wedding things and wedding shower things, Derek was usually alone. If Derek wanted to be alone, he wouldn’t have asked Stiles to move in with him. 

Derek had a lame microwave dinner and watched random shit on TV while he waited for Stiles to come home. 

When Stiles walked through the door at nine o’clock, he was all twitchy—a sign that he had way too much caffeine. Stiles put his bag on their dining table and started to babble, “This wedding shower better be worth all the shit. Lydia told Allison she wants it to be classy. We’re not classy people! How can we plan a classy shower?

“Erica spent an hour bitching about Lydia and the cake. Apparently, Lydia keeps changing her mind and contradicting herself. She’s driving Erica insane. 

“Oh my god! Shit! I have to do the next week’s lesson plan. Those things are such a bitch.” 

Derek had enough. “You want to know what’s really a bitch?” 

Stiles appeared shocked by Derek’s angry tone. “What?” 

“Living with you boyfriend, but never seeing him because he’s too busy planning someone else’s wedding! You let Lydia boss you around and drag you all over the fucking state for her ridiculous wedding. You’re not the Man of Honor or whatever. Your only concern should be the shower and minor wedding details. Minor!”

“Derek…”

“You should be more concerned with school, your student teaching, your job. Is Lydia aware that you have a life?”

Stiles walked away from the table and stood in front of the TV. “Derek, Lydia is my friend. I’m helping her out because I’m a good friend.” 

“And she, as your friend, should cut you a break. You’re exhausted all the time, Stiles. You pull all nighters every other day and Scott told me you looked like you were about to keel over the other day at the bookstore.” 

Stiles sighed. “Believe it or not, I’m actually having fun with this.” 

“Why?” Derek didn’t get it. How could Stiles be having fun doing something that leaves him dead on his feet? 

Stiles went and sat next to Derek on the couch. “No offense or anything, but… you don’t have many close friends.” 

Derek frowned. “Gee. Thanks.” Derek had thought he was getting pretty close with Stiles’ friends. 

“The only wedding you’ve been part of is Laura’s, and you’ve only attended the weddings of your college friends. A wedding is a big thing, and takes a lot of planning. And you should get used to it for when we get married.” 

Derek crossed his arms. “Our wedding is not going to be as lavish as Lydia’s.” 

“What if I wanted a wedding like that?” Stiles asked. “What would you do? Would you deal with it, or dump me?” 

“I’d never leave you, Stiles.” Derek ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I just don’t know why weddings are such a big deal.” 

Stiles’ hands started to flail around as he spoke, “Weddings are a celebration of a couples’ love and commitment to each other! It’s something that the couple can share with their family and friends. And it’s an even bigger deal for us, a same-sex couple. California only just made it legal again for us to get married. 

“When we get married, I want the world to know that we are going to be together forever. I want to be able to tell our future children about our beautiful, wonderful, fun wedding. I want to show them videos and pictures so they can see how happy we were and still will be. Like how I was able to tell my parents were just as in love as they were on their wedding day. 

“And… weddings are special to me.” 

“Why?” Derek wanted to know. 

Stiles looked Derek in the eye. “We met because of a wedding.” 

Shit. All that made perfect sense. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I just miss you.” He put his head on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles put an arm around him. “I never see you anymore.” 

Stiles kissed the top of Derek’s head. “I’ll start pawning more stuff on Allison and make Erica do some shit too. And we should have a date night soon.” 

Derek smiled. “Okay.” 

…

Lydia’s shower was held at Allison’s house. As they set up for it, Stiles asked, “Have you and Scott fought because of all the wedding stuff?” 

Allison rolled her eyes. “God, yes. You and Derek?” 

Stiles nodded. “A couple weeks ago. He was upset that he never got to see me.” 

“It’s been worse with Scott,” Allison said. “At least you and Derek live together.” 

“Why don’t you and Scott live together yet?” Erica asked. 

Allison looked at her. “My mom has hinted that she and my dad are going to buy us a house as a wedding gift. So we’re both living at out parents’ places until then to save up money.”

“That’s smart,” Stiles said. “Derek and I are doing better though.”

“Because you’ve been making me do more shit,” Erica grumbled. 

“Don’t swear around your child,” Stiles scolded. Isla was sitting in her baby carrier watching them decorate. “Do you want her first word to be the F-bomb?”

Erica smirked. “Maybe I do. And Derek shouldn’t have been such a child about it.” 

“He’s insecure,” Stiles defended. “He was probably having so many fears even he didn’t realize. But it’s only a month until the wedding and I make sure to be home before dinner, so Derek is a lot happier. And so am I.”

Two weeks later, Stiles came home with excellent news. He hopped on Derek’s lap and gave him a kiss. 

“What was that for?” Derek asked, smiling. 

“The other kindergarten teacher at Beacon Hills Elementary is retiring. So that means they’ll have an open teaching position come fall. A position that they offered me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! I still have to apply and all, but they said it’s mine. Since there aren’t a lot of males in Early Education, schools tend to jump at the chance to hire the rare dude.” 

Derek kissed Stiles. “That’s great, love. We should celebrate.” 

“We are. It’s Lydia’s bachelorette party tonight.” 

“Oh yeah. Why was I invited again?” 

“Because there’s going to be a male stripper. Lydia wants anyone attracted to dude to be there.” 

Derek perked up a little. “So Danny and Isaac will be there?” 

“Yup.” 

Allison had hired the exact stripper Lydia requested. Lydia was pretty plastered by the time he showed up. Derek had planned on being the designated driver so he wasn’t drunk. Stiles didn’t drink because he felt bad for Erica—she couldn’t drink because she was still breastfeeding Isla. The rest of the guests were three sheets to the wind. 

The stripper gave Lydia a lap dance then worked the room. He paid special attention to Derek. 

“Time to move on to someone else,” Stiles snapped eventually. 

The stripper glared at him, but moved on to Danny. 

“Jealous?” Derek asked smugly. 

“He wants to fuck you.” 

Derek nuzzled his face against Stiles’. “Well, the only person I want to fuck is you.” 

“Good.” 

They had some pretty awesome sex that night. 

On the day if Lydia and Jackson’s wedding, Stiles watched Isla at Lydia’s parents’ house while all the girls got their hair and make up done. 

Erica left instructions for taking care of the baby. 

When Isla woke up, Stiles prepared her bottle and fed her. And, shit, Stiles really started to feel the pull to be a parent. He wanted his own little baby to love and care for. He wanted to raise a child with Derek. He and Derek would be awesome parents. Their kids would be happy, and probably a little weird, but weird equaled fun. 

Once Stiles did his first successful diaper change, he knew he would excel at the whole parenting thing. At one point, he stopped Isla from crying and he never felt more accomplished. 

After the girls got back, they had breakfast then got dressed. Isla looked adorable in her little dress. Stiles took tons of pictures, most of which he sent to Derek. 

At the reception, Stiles watched Boyd dance with Isla. “I want one,” he said to Derek. 

“A baby?” 

“Yeah.” Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Soon, love, I promise.”


	4. Isaac and Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It’s been a bit since I’ve updated this. Sorry about that. I was having issues with creativity and whatnot…

Stiles started his first year of teaching in the end of August. It didn’t take long for him to love all his students, even the more difficult ones. During his evenings and nights, after he finished things for his class, Stiles took online courses to get his Bachelor’s Degree in Early Childhood Education. He was aiming to finish in three years. Hopefully, he would get his degree by the time Scott finished Veterinarian school. They both discussed having a joint celebration. 

Danny, meanwhile, was making a shit ton of money at some computer software company—Stiles always forgot the name. Danny had interned there over the summer, and was the only one in the program to be offered a job. Danny even went and bought himself and Isaac a house in Beacon Hills. Isaac was working with Child Protective Service helping abused and neglected children. He took every single one of his cases seriously and treated them all with equal importance. 

At the end of September, everyone was invited over to Isaac and Danny’s house. Erica’s parents were watching Isla, so no baby. 

“So what’s with the fancy dinner?” Scott asked. “Not that it isn’t awesome.” 

Isaac and Danny shared a smile. “Well,” Danny said, “Isaac and I have some news.” 

Stiles let out a fake gasp. “You got Isaac pregnant,” he joked. 

Danny rolled his eyes. He was never a fan of Stiles’ teasing. “No. I asked Isaac to marry me.” 

Everyone cheered. Really, they did. Stiles had no doubt that he was the most excited. He had worked so hard to get those two together. He better be honored at the wedding. 

“And who are the Best Men?” Jackson asked with an expectant look pointed at Danny. 

“Naturally, you’re my Best Man,” Danny assured him. 

“And my Best Man,” Isaac said, “is Stiles.” 

“YES!” Stiles jumped up. He did a happy dance, but stopped when he realized all was silent. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him with amusement. “I, um, I’m just really happy for Isaac and Danny.” 

Lydia chuckled. “Your speech is going to be so obnoxious, isn’t it?” 

“If by obnoxious you mean awesome, then yes.” Stiles looked at Isaac. “It will also be very touching.” 

Danny snorted in disbelief and Isaac nudged him with his elbow. “We want to be married on Valentine’s Day,” Isaac told the group. 

Allison put her hands to her face. “Aw. That’s adorable.” 

Derek let out a sigh. “I guess Stiles has to help with the planning.” 

Isaac grinned sheepishly and nodded. “But it won’t be as big a pain in the ass as Lydia’s.” 

“Hey!” Lydia snapped. 

“Do you want a wedding shower?” Erica asked. 

“No,” Danny answered. “We will take our gifts at the wedding. We’ll be registering at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.” 

“Jackson and I will help you with that,” Lydia volunteered. “Registering for gifts was one of my favorite parts of getting married.” 

Stiles slammed a hand on the table. “How big are you guys gonna play up the Valentine thing? Because I have some really great ideas.” 

Isaac got a glint in his eyes. “Are they all cheesy?” 

“You bet your ass.” 

“Ew. Don’t do that,” Lydia said. 

“I kind of like the idea,” Danny put in. “I know it’ll be cheesy, but it’s gonna be a memorable Valentine’s Day for us, and will be a memorable day forever. Why not play it up?” 

Stiles clapped his hands. “Wonderful choice in man, Isaac! Good job!” 

This wedding planning was going to be fun. 

…

Stiles came home from work with an armful of candy and a bunch of Halloween decorations. 

“What’s all that?” Derek asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Halloween is in a week, love. My dad had to work. You know, teenagers and their criminal behaviors. Anyway, I volunteered for us to hand out candy. My dad barely has any decorations, so we’re going to his house tonight for dinner and decorating.” 

“All you’re gonna do is boss me and you’re dad around while we do the actual decorating,” Derek accused. 

Stiles smirked. “Yup. But I deserve to since I’m making dinner.” He kicked the couch. “Go change out of those sweatpants. If you do well decorating, you may get lucky tonight.” 

Derek got off the couch and snorted. “You say that as if I wasn’t getting lucky anyway.” 

“I’ll do all the work during the sex!” Stiles promised as Derek disappeared into the bedroom. 

They were soon at the Sheriff’s house, and Stiles began to prepare meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He listened to his dad and Derek share work stories. And then they moved on to recent embarrassing tales about Stiles. “Bastards,” Stiles mumbled. They were lucky he loved them. 

When dinner was ready, the three men sat at the kitchen table and ate. 

“So how are your students, Stiles?” his dad asked. 

“Wonderful!” Stiles told him. “Well, this one kid is a little brat, but that’s because his parents are assholes. So I’ve made it my goal to make him a better human being by the end of the year. This one girl professed her love to me, so the boy who has a crush on her kind of hates me now.” 

“Tell him the Halloween plans for your class,” Derek urged. 

“Well, they’re going to dress up,” Stiles said. He was really excited about his first Halloween as a teacher. “Kindergarten through third grade are going to go around the middle school and high school collecting candy from certain classes. I’m gonna teach the kids how to make candy apples before lunch, and we’ll eat them after. Derek, remind me to get supplies for that at the grocery store. Anyway, I’m gonna have the kids design their own Jack-o’-lanterns—on paper of course. Then I’m gonna have the kids draw on a picture of a ghost that kind of describes the ghost’s life while it was alive. Then I’m gonna have them make up a story about the ghost’s life and share it with the class.” 

His dad made a “hmm” sound. “That’s…”

“Disturbing?” Derek said. 

Stiles resisted the urge to fling mashed potatoes at Derek. “I’m letting them be creative and use their imaginations! While simultaneously kind of teaching them about death.” 

“Right,” his dad said. 

Derek began to ask, “But what if—“ 

Stiles put up a hand. “If any of the stories are too disturbing, I will talk to the child’s parents as well as the guidance counselor.” 

The Sheriff nodded. “That sounds like a good plan. Are you squeezing in a nap time there?” 

“Nah,” Stiles said. “No nap time on Halloween. They’ll be way too high on sugar.” 

After dinner, Stiles “directed” Derek and his dad in the decorating. Stiles made sure it had a good Halloween feel, but wasn’t too scary. He had told his students to be sure to stop at the Sheriff’s house when they go Trick-or-Treating. 

Once they got back to their apartment, Derek’s cellphone rang. “It’s Laura,” Derek said before answering. “Hey, Laura… What kind of news?” 

Stiles saw Derek stop in his tracks on his way to the bedroom. “What is it?” Stiles asked. “Is Laura okay?” He really hoped nothing was wrong. 

“That’s great, Laura!” Derek turned around to face Stiles, smiling. “Congratulations! Go! Finish making call.” Derek hung up. 

“Well?” 

“Laura’s pregnant,” Derek said. 

Stiles jumped up and down happily. “No shit! We’re gonna be uncles?” 

Derek nodded. “She’s due in June!” 

“That’s amazing!” Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms and gave him a kiss. 

Stiles was in a good mood when he headed to work on Halloween. When he got to his classroom, he put all the apples in the snack fridge and put the other supplies for the candy apples on the little counter by the fridge. 

The day before, he had his students decorate some bags that they could use for Trick-or-Treating. He left them on the back table to dry overnight. He had written their names on a handle, so he could easily place the bags were the kids sat. 

The kids slowly trickled in full of excitement. Stiles took a picture of each of them in their costumes as they entered. Then after the first bell, he took a group shot of them. 

Stiles was dressed as Harry Potter because he was cool like that. None of his kids knew who he was, which appalled Stiles. What kind of people were raising them? He was so going to read it to them during story time next week. 

Buses drove them to the middle and high schools. All the teenagers whipped out their phones to take pictures of the kids. 

Stiles felt a little strange walking the halls of Beacon Hills High School again. It seemed like it had been forever since he was last there. And he ran into a lot of the teachers he used to have. Even Harris. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Harris said when Stiles stepped in with his class. “You’re a teacher? People actually entrust you with the well being of their children?” 

Stiles made sure to stand up straight. “I happen to be an excellent teacher. Right, kids?” 

Most if his students nodded. 

Harris rolled his eyes. “Take your candy.”

The kids pretty much inhaled their candy on the way back to Beacon Hills Elementary. So they were in good spirits as they decorated their candy apples. During recess, they all ran around like maniacs. They calmed down a little bit while they drew their pumpkins, but they were hyper again after eating the apples. That made for interesting stories about their ghosts—none of which were disturbing. 

Stiles forced Derek to dress as Professor Snape before the left for his dad’s house. Derek really looked the part. 

“We’re just handing out candy,” Derek said. “There’s no need to dress up.” 

“Don’t be a spoilsport. And remember to smile. I don’t want you scaring any of my students.” 

“Oh, you don’t scare them enough regularly?” 

Stiles threw a box of Nerds at Derek’s head. “Asshole.”

Erica, Boyd, and Isla showed up nice and early. Isla was dressed as a ladybug. 

“She looks so adorable!” Stiles cooed as he took several pictures. “Has Isaac asked her to be their flower girl yet?” 

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yes. Even though they didn’t really want a wedding party. But certain douches name Stiles and Jackson talked them into it.” 

Stiles waved a hand. “Lydia and I are picking out the bridesmaid dresses. Isaac and Danny won’t have to worry about that bit.” 

“How’s planning a man on man wedding going anyway?” Boyd asked, and Stiles love his choice of words. 

“So much better than Lydia’s wedding,” Stiles informed. “They’re renting the fire hall for the reception and it’s gonna be decked out with Valentine’s crap. Danny found a little chapel where the ceremony’s gonna be held. Erica’s doing the cake, and Jackson is hiring the caterers. Plus, Isaac and Danny haven’t argued over a thing. And no one’s bossy. It’s a beautiful thing.” 

Mann of Stiles’ students showed up during the evening. They all got an extra piece of candy. 

“Marie! Tommy!” Stiles greeted when he opened the door. Marie was the little girl who said she loved him almost daily. Tommy wasn’t a fan of Stiles because he had a cute little crush on Marie. 

“Hi, Mr. Stilinski!” Marie said with a huge smile. Meanwhile, Tommy just grunted. 

They were dressed as Batman and Catwoman. Stiles knew they were going to marry one day. 

Derek appeared with the bowl of candy. 

“Who’s that?” Marie asked. 

Stiles smiled. “This is Derek. My boyfriend.” He had no problem telling his students that since Beacon Hills was a very accepting place. Hell, Tommy had two moms. And none of his kids’ parents really had problems with same sex couples. He even brought it up at parent’s night just in case anyone had an issue with it. No one did. 

Tommy’s eyes widened with relief. “He’s your boyfriend?” 

“Yup,” Stiles said proudly. 

“And you don’t wanna date anyone else?” 

“I do not.” 

Marie looked a little disappointed while Tommy looked thrilled. Stiles predicted the boy wouldn’t hate him anymore. He gave them each four pieces of candy. 

“That little girl has a crush of you,” Derek said once the door was closed. 

Stiles nodded. “I know.”

“You kinda broke her little heart.” 

“And Tommy will put it back together.” 

“Oh my god.” Derek shook his head in disbelief. “You ship two six year olds.” 

“And I’m not ashamed to admit it.” 

…

To go with the Valentine theme, the colors of Isaac and Danny’s wedding were red and white. Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Isla were going to wear red dresses. The dudes would be rocking black tuxes with white shirts along with red vests and ties. Danny and Isaac’s tuxes were going to have red shirts with white ties and vests. 

Instead of doing a traditional wedding cake, Erica was going to make cupcakes along with a tiny cake for Isaac and Danny to cut and feed each other. They were going to be red velvet and the icing would be designed to look like roses. 

When February hit, the whole gang bought out the Valentine things at almost every store. They got heart confetti that would be thrown at the grooms as they leave the reception. They bought white tablecloths with red hearts. Those little heart candies were going to be favors for the guests. The centerpieces were going to have red and white roses with heart balloons. All the wedding invitations had been made to look like the Valentine cards kids give each other. The table numbers were going to be on the heart shaped boxes that Valentine chocolates came in. 

It was so cheesy and beautiful. 

Stiles didn’t even care that he had to do a lot of planning with Jackson. They were actually having a good time with each other. And they planned the best bachelor party. 

Danny and Isaac shared a bachelor party. Their whole group just went bat hopping the whole night. The last place they went to was the gay bar where Isaac and Danny finally hooked up. 

“You know,” Derek said as they danced, “this place is special to us too.” 

Stiles smiled. “I know. I got you jealous and we had an awesome make out session. I killed two birds with one stone that night. I got those two boobs together, and got us together too.” 

“We should definitely reenact that make out session.” 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Stiles moved Derek’s head forward so their lips could meet. Stiles was reminded of that night when he was seventeen. The thrill of finally getting to kiss Derek again. His heart had pounded and there was a spark of arousal. And Stiles was feeling all of that now. 

Stiles broke the kiss. “We should go home and pretend it’s that night again, but we play it out with an alternate ending.” 

Derek smirked. “An alternate ending that includes sex?” 

“Yup.” 

“We’ll have to be quiet. My dad was home that night. We don’t wanna risk waking him.” 

“Fuck. I love you.” 

…

There were snow flurries on Isaac and Danny’s wedding day. Isaac was so excited when he saw them. Stiles thought it was adorable. 

While they waited for the limo, Isaac turned to Stiles. “It sucks my dad declined the invite.” 

Stiles put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I know, man. But I think he’s staying away because he’s ashamed he used to hurt you. And your life is so great right now he probably doesn’t want to ruin it.” 

Isaac smiled a little. “You’re good at spewing bullshit.” 

“But it makes you feel better every time, right?” 

“Yeah. I just haven’t seen him since I move in with my aunt though.”

“I know. But he’s sent you gifts and money over the years. He sent you a check for the wedding, right?” 

Isaac nodded. “Yeah.” 

“So he has to care at least a little bit, right?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac said looking a little perkier. “That makes sense.” 

The ceremony was nice and quick, just Stiles’ style. Isaac and Danny’s vows to each other were sweet and moving. 

The fire hall was filled with red, white, roses, and hearts. The perfect Valentine shindig. 

After the married couple’s first dance, the Best Men speeches began. Jackson got a little teary eyed. The last time Stiles saw him like that was when Jackson first saw Lydia walk down the aisle at their wedding. Jackson did have a soul after all. 

Stiles stood when it was his turn, holding a glass of pink champagne—Allison’s idea. “Isaac was there for me when my oldest friend started ditching me for a girl. I had been feeling really alone, but Isaac stuck by my side and brought me into his group of friends. It’s really because of Isaac that everyone in this wedding party is such a close-knit bunch. 

“Now, Isaac and I used to have a little thing back in high school. It didn’t last that long, and the whole time we were kind of together, I noticed Danny giving him the eye. This is the part where I tell you all that I am the reason these two are together. I should’ve been honored in the wedding program, but being Isaac’s Best Man will have to do, I guess.” Stiles let the wedding guests chuckle. 

“I told both of these guys countless times that the other was into him. I urged them both to make a move, but they were both too afraid to do so. Which I viewed as a clear sign that they really liked each other. No one wants to get their heart broken by the person they’re crazy about. 

“I did everything I could to get these guys together. I convinced Danny to tutor Isaac in math. I sent a virus to Isaac’s computer so Danny could go to his place and fix it. I would agree to hang out with the two of them then cancel at the last minute. I didn’t get any results. I was this close to locking them in a closet until they ended up boyfriends. Luckily, though, I had one more trick up my sleeve.

“I went to a club with the two of them, and managed to get them to dance with each other. I left them alone for a while and when I looked over at them later, they were kissing. 

“I have literally never been happier to see two people get together. Isaac is one of the sweetest and kindest people I’ve ever met. Even though he’s had some rough times, he never let it get him down. And now he’s made a career out of helping kids who face similar problems. No one deserves true love more than Isaac does. And Danny is just the right person to give it to him.”

Stiles raised his glass. “Congratulations, you guys. I know you’ll be together forever.” 

When Stiles saw the smiles on the faces of Isaac and Danny, he knew his speech was a success. 

…

The entire Hale family took two weeks off in June to visit Laura and Josh in New York. The baby had been born earlier in the month, and it was time for them all to visit little Henry. 

“I can’t believe I’m a poppop,” Mr. Hale said as he held his grandson. “Your mother would’ve adored him, Laura.” 

Stiles had bought a plethora of little sweater vest and waistcoats for Henry. Laura had rolled her eyes, but Josh thought they were awesome. 

As Stiles watched the young family, he was filled with want. He wanted to be married to Derek and have children. And he wanted it soon, dammit. 

Stiles figured it would take Derek forever to propose. Derek probably kept thinking that Stiles wasn’t a hundred percent ready yet. Well, Stiles was going to show him that he was. 

Their time in New York was almost at an end when Stiles took Derek to a nice, small Italian restaurant. 

They were having a great time, and during dessert, Stiles asked, “Derek, will you marry me?” 

Derek’s forkful of tiramisu froze midway to his mouth. He looked shocked for a second before frowning. “I wanted to ask you.” 

Stiles smiled. “I figured. But how long have you been talking yourself out of it?” 

Derek put his fork down. “For over a year.” 

“I’m totally ready to marry you, Derek. I have been since I was fifteen.” 

Derek grinned. “I’m ready to marry you too, Stiles. I have on condition, though.” 

“Anything.” 

“Our engagement will last at least a year. Hopefully, wedding planning will be less stressful that way.” 

Stiles laughed. “Deal. How about we wait until after I’m done with my degree?” 

Derek reached across the table to grab Stiles’ hand. “Sounds great, love.”


	5. Stiles and Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s finally time for Stiles and Derek’s wedding. Yay? Yay.  
> Anyway, I bring in a new original character in this chapter, and there’s mention of past abuse, but I don’t go into detail or anything, so I hope it won’t be too triggering for anyone.

Derek really appreciated the slow planning of his and Stiles’ wedding. All of Stiles’ friends—beside Scott and Allison—had rushed into their weddings. Derek was not a fan of rushing into things. 

They picked a location for their wedding fairly early. Actually, it was only about a month Stiles proposed. Derek hadn’t waned to look at places so soon, but Stiles and the Sheriff were so excited. 

The Sheriff took them to a vineyard about half an hour outside of Beacon Hills. The woman who gave them the tour showed them where wedding ceremonies usually took place there. It would be outside overlooking the vineyard. Then there was a reception area inside. All the wine would be free at the reception, and if there were a particular brand a guest liked, they could buy it at the reception at a discount. 

Stiles and Derek both ended up loving the place. They signed up to have their wedding there in three year’s time in May. Stiles’ dad was kind enough to pay the deposit for them. 

Stiles put aside wedding planning when school started again. He didn’t get back into it until around Christmas when Lydia started harassing him. She wanted to know about their colors and their flowers and all kinds of other shit. 

On Christmas Day, they discussed it with their families. They decided that the bridesmaids’ bouquets and centerpieces would have lilies—Stiles’ mom’s favorite flowers—and tulips—Derek’s mom’s favorite. Then, stealing Laura’s idea, bouquets would be made for their moms and put on their graves. And because Allison, Laura, and Melissa pushed, they picked purple to be their wedding color. 

A few months later, Stiles decided the official color would be royal purple, and black would be the additional color. “Since you’re so fond of black,” Stiles had told Derek. 

The next year (two until the wedding) Stiles and Derek actually started making appointments for wedding related things. They met with a photographer who Stiles apparently knew from high school. Some guy named Matt who did wedding photography as his main job, and did more artsy things on the side. Derek enjoyed Matt’s work on both after being shown samples, so they chose him to do their wedding. 

They started to make a guest list. Derek decided to invite his friends from college even though he hadn’t seen or spoken to them in a while. He had been too involved in his life with Stiles to keep in contact. Plus, Stiles’ friends had become his friends too, and were actually more like a family. Derek also invited a few of his mom’s friends who always called him on her birthday, and left flowers on her grave. Some of the nurses at the hospital that were very invested in his relationship with Stiles—thanks to Melissa. Stiles invited pretty much everyone working at the elementary school—his was actually pretty popular amongst his co-workers. The entire police station had to be invited too seeing as a good chunk of them witnessed Stiles grow up. 

Once they hit the one-year mark, Stiles started freaking out. “There’s still so much to do! And I have shit to do for work and school too! Oh my god. What if I lose my hair from all the stress?” 

Derek framed Stiles’ face with his hands. “You’ll be fine, love. And you know you can force Lydia to do shit for you. She owes you.” 

Stiles nodded. “You’re right.” He gave Derek a kiss then went off to write a paper. 

After Stiles and Scott finished with their degrees, they Hales threw a party for them. 

Stiles gratefully took Isla from Erica. She gave him a big kiss once she was in his arms. 

“So,” Erica said, “Boyd and I found a house to rent.” 

“Rent?” Stiles asked. “Can’t you guys afford a small place or something?”

Erica snorted. “Sorry we don’t want to waste a shit ton of money on mortgages and whatnot. The house is just as big as one we could own, it has three bedrooms so if we have another kid we’ve got space, and my parents are planning on giving us their house when they get close to retirement age. Which is in only a couple years.” 

Stiles nodded. “Smart.”

“Are you and Derek gonna move out of your tiny apartment soon?” Erica wanted to know. 

Stiles twirled Isla’s hair. “I don’t know. We might have enough money after the wedding, but we’ve been too busy talking about the wedding itself to talk about anything else.”

Isla pushed Stiles’ hand away. “Am I gonna be a flower girl?” 

Stiles held her up so their faces met. “Of course! And you’re gonna be the prettiest girl at the wedding.” 

Isla giggled. “Hell yeah!”

Stiles shot an accusing glare at Erica. “You really need to stop swearing around your child.” 

Scott came over to them. “So, Stiles, my best friend. Have you and Derek, my brother, been fighting over me as Best Man?”

Oh shit. “Um. We haven’t discussed it.” 

Scott frowned. “No?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I just kind of assumed you’d be mine?” 

Scott crossed his arms. “I’d like to discuss this with Derek.” 

“Why does Scott look sad?” Isla asked. 

Erica smirked. “Because Scott’s life is pathetic.” 

In another room, Derek was sitting with Isaac and Danny. “So what have you guys been up to?” He really needed a break from wedding talk. Especially since their invitations went out the week before. Derek’s whole family wouldn’t shut up about it. 

“We’re going to be foster parents,” Danny said, sounding nervous. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac said. He seemed excited. “One of my kids keeps running away from her foster homes. But she never goes far. So one day she asked if she could live with me since she doesn’t trust anyone else. I asked my superiors about it, and after talking to Becky—the girl—they feel that is in her best interest. Since she feels a connection with me, she may benefit from living with us. She met Danny not too long ago, and she thinks he’s okay.”

“How old is she?” Derek wondered. 

“She’ll be thirteen in September,” Danny answered. 

Derek shook his head. “Tough age. You’ll have to deal with all the teen angst plus whatever else she’s going through.” 

“Why do you think I’m terrified?” Danny said. “Teen girls are scary.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “We’re going to have her see my therapist too. We’re gonna try very hard to make this work for Becky. Right, Danny?” 

“Right.” Danny still looked pretty unsure. 

Scott scurried up to them. “You guys seriously haven’t been fighting over me for Best Man?”

Well, that came out of nowhere. “We’ve been busy, and—“

“And what?”

Derek shrugged. “I just figured you’d be Stiles’ Best Man.” 

“But what about you?” Scott asked. “You need someone too.”

Derek considered. He was pretty close with Isaac and Danny, but they would have a lot to deal with soon. He wasn’t close with his college friends anymore. His closest and best friend had always been Stiles. There was someone who came close though. “Laura. Laura will be my Best… Woman.” 

Scott smiled. “That’s a great idea! I can actually work with her. I’ll go tell Stiles.” He ran off. 

“It’s hard to believe you two are related,” Danny commented. 

Derek sighed. “I have that same feeling.” 

…

In July, Stiles worked on the seating chart while Derek was at work. Stiles’ work people took up three tables while Derek’s work people took up two. Derek’s college friends were one table. Five tables were for various people from the police station and their dates. Stiles’ extended family required seven tables, and Derek’s was eight. The three parents had their own table, and the wedding party had one big table. 

When Derek walked through the door, Stiles said, “I had no idea the two of us knew so many people.”

Derek let out a chuckle. “I blame you for that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh. This weekend we’re helping Isaac and Danny move their foster kid in.”

Derek collapsed on the couch. “Do we have to?”

“Everyone else is. They’re letting her pick out furniture and paint.”

“Christ.” 

“I know. It should be an interesting experience.”

The whole gang was involved in helping Becky move in. 

Beck was short and skinny. She had curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. Stiles could tell she was sizing everyone up, and she didn’t look too trusting. 

Isaac made all the introductions when everyone had arrived. 

“So, Danny, Jackson, Derek, Lydia, and Boyd will stay here to wait for the furniture, and will move all of Becky’s things to her room. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Erica and Isla, Becky, and I will go pick out paint.” 

When they got to the hardware store, Stiles asked, “So, Becky, what color do you want your room?”

“Black,” Becky answered. 

“Ah, the emo phase.” Stiles put a hand on her shoulder, but pulled it away when she flinched. “Sorry. I forget people don’t like their personal bubbles popped. Anyway, Allison was an Art History/Fine Art major. I’m sure she could do something with dark colors for your room.”

“I could,” Allison said, stepping up next to Becky. “Let’s talk additional paint colors we can put in with the black. I could do a design too.” Allison worked at the local art gallery and painted in her free time. 

Becky ended up picking out dark red, royal blue, and royal purple to go with the black. Allison got some painters’ tape to make designs on the walls in those colors. They also got enough paintbrushes for their whole group. 

As they walked back to the car, Stiles decided to try and strike up a conversation with the kid. “So, you excited about moving in with Isaac and Danny?” 

Becky shrugged. “I guess. I just don’t see why they’re making a big deal of it. None of my other foster parents did.”

“They just want to make sure you’re happy and comfortable. They want you to feel at home. That’s what Derek’s dad and Melissa did for Derek and Laura.”

“What?”

“Oh.” Stiles forgot she didn’t know everyone’s life story. “Derek’s parents divorced when he was young, and when his dad got a house with Melissa—Scott’s mom—they let Derek and his older sister Laura pick out furniture and decorate their rooms. They then got to redecorate after their mom died and they officially moved in.”

“His mom’s dead?” Becky asked. 

“Yeah. Mine too. We bonded a bit over that.”

“My dad’s dead.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not,” Becky said. “He was an ass. I’m glad my mom killed him.”

“Okay…” Isaac didn’t tell Stiles about Becky’s past because it was confidential or something. Stiles figured he’d have to ask if that bit of information was true. 

“Which guy is Derek?” Becky wanted to know. 

“He’s the tall, muscly, grumpy looking one,” Stiles told her with a smile. 

“And you’re dating him?”

“We’re engaged actually.”

“So you’re gay,” Becky seemed to want confirmed. 

“I guess. I mean, I’ve only been with guys, but I’ve had crushes on girls.”

“Right. And Derek?”

“He was with one, horrible woman, a jerky guy, and then me, the greatest person ever.”

“You’re weird,” Becky told him. 

“It’s what makes me awesome. Hey! Do you wanna be in the wedding?”

“As what?”

“A junior bridesmaid.” 

“Will I have to wear a dress and get my hair done and stuff?”

“Yup.”

“Sounds okay.”

…

“So that’s going to be the menu at our wedding?” Derek asked. “No more changing your mind?”

“No,” Stiles said after a moment of silence. “That’s it. Now I must prepare for my first day of classes.”

“And you agreed to watch Becky after school?”

“Yup. She’ll hang out here until either Danny or Isaac pick her up.” 

“But why you?” Derek wondered. 

“Becky can walk to the elementary school from the middle school. And Isaac said she trusts me. You too. Well, a bit, anyway.”

“What happened with her parents?” 

Stiles thought for a moment. “Well, she told me and Isaac confirmed it, so I guess I can tell you. Her mom was on and off heroin for years, and her dad hit her mom all the time. One of the times her mom was in court ordered rehab, her dad started to abuse her physically and sexually. Becky told her mom when she got out of rehab, and her mom, well, poisoned her dad. Her mom got life in prison, and neither of her parents’ families wanted to take her. Her mom’s family cut her mom off a long time ago, and her dad’s family refused to believe what happened to her.” 

Derek was reminded why he hated people. “That poor girl.” 

Stiles nodded. “She’s a tough cookie, though, and she’s seeing a therapist. I think she’ll be okay.”

A couple weeks later, Derek was sitting on the couch while Becky did her homework at the table. Stiles was showering glitter off his body from whatever project he had his students doing. Derek and Becky weren’t really good at conversation with each other. 

“So, um, you excited about the birthday party Isaac and Danny are throwing you?” Isaac and Danny both wanted the party to be perfect. Erica was even making a cake. 

“I guess so,” Becky answered. 

“Is there, uh, anything you wanted in particular?” 

Becky sighed. “All of Isaac and Danny’s friends keep asking that. I don’t know. I never had a fucking birthday party before.”

“You shouldn’t swear.” 

“Whatever.” 

Derek felt like he was getting a headache. He forgot how difficult teen girls could be. “What kind of things do you like?”

“I like whatever.”

“Stiles will be able to talk an answer out of you.”

“Aren’t you a little old for Stiles?”

Where the fuck did that come from? “Um. It’s only five years. And he’s almost twenty-six. It’s all legal. Though it was obvious Stiles wanted us together before he was legal, and would not give up.” 

“How did you meet Stiles?”

“You just ask questions as they pop into your head, don’t you?” Derek sighed at Becky’s shrug. “I was nine and he was four. It was at the rehearsal for my dad’s wedding to Melissa. He told me I have pretty eyes.”

“So you’ve known each other for a long time.” 

“Yeah. He’s my little brother’s best friend. He’s always been around. He’s my best friend. The only person who could push his way in when I shut others out. What’s with all the questions?” 

“I’m supposed to be in your wedding. I don’t wanna be part of it if it won’t last. Stiles is nice. He doesn’t deserve a jerk. Why do you always look so grumpy?” 

“That’s just the way my face is.” 

That got a laugh out of Becky. 

Stiles popped out of the bathroom in a towel. “Barely any glitter washed away. I am never letting that Richards boy even look at glitter again. All he does is chuck it at people screaming, ‘Fear my fairy powers!’ Weird ass kid.” He disappeared into the bedroom, still muttering. 

Derek looked at Becky. “When Stiles and Scott were in kindergarten, they came home coated in glitter. Because Stiles initiated a glitter fight.”

“Karma?” Becky guessed. 

Derek nodded. “Definitely.”

…

At Becky’s party, Derek approached Lydia. “Your mom sells houses, right?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Duh. She’s been doing that the entire time you’ve known me.”

Derek rubbed his forehead. “I want to surprise Stiles with a wedding gift. A house.” 

“Won’t Stiles notice a significant sum of money missing from your bank account?”

“I deal with the money stuff during the school year. Being around kids all day exhausts him. He won’t notice.”

“So you want my mom to sell you a house and leave it empty until you guys are married?” Lydia asked. 

“Well. As a wedding gift to us, you can decorate up until we move in.”

Lydia seemed to think that over, and as she did, she got what Derek could only describe as an evil glint in her eyes. “You can’t complain about any of my choices in furniture and decoration.”

“Okay.”

“And no changing anything until after a year of living there.”

“Fine,” Derek lied. He knew Stiles would want to add and take away things. 

Derek was pleased to see that Becky actually enjoyed her party. It was a shame that she didn’t invite any friends, but Derek got that she had a tough life; it was probably hard for her to open up to people. She did seem to get along with little Isla, though. Isla was such a bubbly and friendly kid. Maybe some of it would rub off on Becky. 

Before Derek and Stiles left, Becky came up to them. “Thanks for the gifts. I really like werewolf/vampire, supernatural books. But not that Twilight crap. I’ll start this series tonight.”

Stiles smiled. “I read that series when I was in high school. It’s really awesome.”

“There’s also a spin-off series,” Derek told her. The smile on that girl’s face gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. 

…

“Can you watch Becky on Monday?” Stiles asked Derek. “All schools have off, but it’s a teacher’s day, so I can’t. And I know you have work, but…”

Derek shrugged. “Sure. I was gonna take Monday off anyway.”

Stiles gave him a suspicious look. “Why?”

“I need a mental health day. There’s this one kid who’s on the lacrosse team and injured himself over the summer. He’s a huge douche for a seventeen year old.”

Stiles chuckled. “Kinda like how Jackson was.” He eyed Derek. “There’s something else up, though.”

“No there’s not.”

“Do I have to get my dad over here to interrogate you?”

“Stiles, I promise I’m not up to anything nefarious.” 

Stiles pointed at him. “I’ll let it go for now because of your vocabulary. But this is not over, mister.”

On Monday, Derek was in the car with Becky after they went to lunch. 

“I don’t get why someone needs to babysit me,” Becky complained. “I’m thirteen now.”

“Maybe they’re afraid of you running away,” Derek mused. 

“I’m not gonna run away. I like Isaac and Danny. I’m not, like, one of a million foster kids at their house. I know they’re not only in it for the check they get from the government. I don’t do chores because they’re lazy, I do them to earn my allowance.” 

“Some of your former foster parents sound like douches.” 

“Why do you think I ran away?” Becky looked out the window. “Where are we going?”

“To look at a house,” Derek answered. 

“Why?”

“I’m buying one for me and Stiles as a wedding gift.”

“But you already have a place to live.”

Derek pulled into the driveway of the house. Lydia’s mom hadn’t even listed it as for sale yet since it was a likely possibility Derek would buy it. “We need a bigger place for when we have kids.”

“Are you gonna adopt?”

“Probably have a surrogate.” Becky looked slightly confused. “Pay a woman to have the baby for us. Either Stiles or I would, you know, donate sperm. Most likely Stiles. He and his dad want more Stilinskis in the world.”

As they got out of the car, Becky said, “Does the world really need more Stilinskis?”

Derek laughed and led her into the house. Mrs. Martin showed them around. In Derek’s mind, it was perfect. It wasn’t too big, but wasn’t small either. There were two floors with an attic and basement as well—Derek figured they would need the storage space eventually. It had a decent sized dinning room and living room, and the kitchen was about three times larger than the dinky one at their apartment. There were two and a half bathrooms, which was great. It also had three bedrooms, so there was plenty of room for kids. 

“What do you think, Becky?” Derek asked. 

“It’s nice,” she said. “Not as nice as my house.” They were standing in the living room. Becky walked to the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard. She gasped. “There’s a pool! You have to get this house so I can come swimming! Oh my god. I need to learn how to swim.”

Derek smiled. It was nice to see her act like a happy-go-lucky kid. 

Mrs. Martin said, “The backyard is large enough to build a play set for kids, and there’s room for a dog maybe.”

Derek walked to the dinning room and looked out the window toward the house across the street. “I think Stiles will like it.”

“Because of the pool?” Becky asked. 

Derek chuckled. “That, and his dad’s place is right across the street.”

Derek agreed to buy the house. He would get started on a lot of the technical stuff, but everything would be finalized at or after the wedding. And Lydia would get to decorating right away. 

…

Stiles and Derek went with the girls to a bridal store to pick out bridesmaids dresses, the junior bridesmaid dress, and the flower girl dress. 

“So. Royal purple?” Lydia wanted to confirm. 

“Yes,” Stiles said with a nod. 

“Do you know what kind of material you want?”

Stiles shared a look with Derek. “No?”

Lydia groaned. “I’ll figure something out.” She sped off and disappeared amongst the rack of dresses. 

“Do I have to have the same dress as them?” Becky asked. 

“Nope,” Stiles told her. “You get to pick out your own. As long as it comes in the color we want.”

“I’ll help you,” Allison told her. At Becky’s nod, they walked away. 

Erica, holding Isla, turned to Stiles and Derek. “I take it you two already know what you want Isla to wear.”

“Of course,” Stiles said. “We checked out the website.”

“Will I look pretty?” Isla asked. 

“You will look gorgeous,” Stiles promised her. 

Lydia picked out and modeled the bridesmaid dresses. They were long and strapless and would flatter everyone—as Lydia assured. 

Becky picked out a dress that went to her knees and the straps crisscrossed on the back. 

Isla’s dress had an all tulle skirt. She looked like a mix of a princess and a ballerina. 

“You have a credit card?” Stiles asked Becky when she paid for her dress. 

“No. Danny gave me his to get my dress. He figured my allowance wouldn’t cover it.”

Stiles snatched the card from her. “Danny’s paying for dinner!”

…

The next day, the men went to try on their suits. 

“You are a hug jackass, Stiles,” Danny growled. “Stealing my credit card from a thirteen year old to pay for an expensive meal? You’re lucky I’m not gonna kill you.”

Stiles held up his hands in defense. “Hey, man. Becky brought home all the leftovers for you and Isaac.”

“I hate you so much sometimes.”

Stiles and Derek didn’t see each other as they got fitted. Stiles’ suit was black with a white shirt and purple tie and vest. He knew Derek’s suit would have a black shirt instead of white. 

The groomsmen were going to have black suits, purple shirts, black ties, and black vests. Laura’s little boy Henry was going to have an all purple suit with varying shades of purple. Laura was not aware of this yet. 

…

“We should have a band!” Stiles said for the fifth time. He and Derek had been having the same argument all day. 

“Stiles,” Derek said trying to remain calm. They were heading off to decide on their cake, and Derek was really regretting bringing up what they should do for the entertainment at their wedding. “So much less could go wrong with a DJ. A band has multiple members who could get shit faced and try to fuck one of the guests. And with a DJ, we only have to pay one person.”

“Why the fuck do you care so much about money?”

“Because—“ Derek shut himself up. He didn’t want to spend more than they needed, and then there was the house (which Stiles still didn’t know about). “I don’t want to have to ask my parents or your dad for too much money.”

“My dad has one kid! He doesn’t give a shit!”

“Don’t be a brat.”

“I will when you quit being an asshole!” 

They both slammed out of the car and went into the bakery for their meeting with Erica. They tried a lot of flavors, and both decided on a simple one. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the same flavor. 

“I think vanilla is better,” Derek said. 

“No! Chocolate! Vanilla’s so bland!”

They argued back and forth for a while before Erica snapped, “Shut the fuck up! We’ll have both! The joys of a marble cake! Christ!” 

The couple was silent for a moment. 

“That sounds okay,” Derek said. 

“Fine,” Stiles agreed. 

Erica made a note and asked, “What’s wrong with you two? You’re usually more sickening than Allison and Scott.”

Stiles let out a breath. “There’s just a lot of stress. The wedding’s soon, and the end of the school year is coming up. I gotta make lesson plans for my substitute for after the wedding. And we can’t decide whether or not to have a band or DJ!”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Boyd and I went through this. How long has it been since you two had sex?”

Stiles gaped like a fish at the question. Which was odd because he was usually very open about sex stuff. Sometimes with complete strangers. 

“It’s been two weeks,” Derek informed her. 

Erica studied them. “I would say that’s not too bad, but you guys are used to sex everyday, aren’t you?” They nodded. “Well. I suggest that when we’re done here you guys go and fuck away your frustration.” She then went on to talk about the cake design, and about the two little grooms she was going to put on top. 

When they got home, Stiles acted like he didn’t care about the possibility of sex. But Derek could see through that shit. Erica was right. They needed it. 

He pushed Stiles against the fridge and began to kiss him. Stiles didn’t fight it, of course. Actually, he started to grope Derek and undo his pants. 

It wasn’t long until they were on the kitchen floor going at it—thankfully, Stiles had lube hidden around the apartment for spur of the moment sex. 

They weren’t slow or gentle. It was the most frantic sex they had in a long time. Derek could feel the scratches on his back from Stiles’ nails. He figured Stiles would have bruises on his hips from Derek’s hold. It was over quickly, and they were a sweaty, sticky mess on the kitchen floor. 

Stiles gently carded his fingers through Derek’s hair. “We can have a DJ.”

“I know it’s expected of me to say ‘let’s have a band’ but I want a DJ.”

Stiles chuckled and gave Derek a kiss. “We’ll have a DJ. So. You wanna have round two in the shower?” 

Derek smirked. “Fuck yeah.”

…

A week before the wedding, the group of friends just went out to a local bar for the bachelor party. Erica and Boyd had agreed to let Becky babysit Isla for the night. 

The gang just drank, talked loudly, and played darts or pool. Stiles and Derek didn’t need a fancy shindig. 

A few days later, Laura, Josh, and Henry came to town. They were just in time for the wedding party’s final fittings. 

“What the hell, Stiles?” Laura cried out when she saw Henry in his suit. “My son looks like a pimp!”

Henry looked up at Laura. “Mommy, what’s a pimp?”

“We’ll talk about it when you’re older.” Laura shot a pissed of glare at Stiles. “What is wrong with you?”

“I think he looks dashing,” Stiles put in. “Do you like your suit, Henry?” 

“Yeah! It’s cool!” 

Laura sighed. “Uncle Stiles is a terrible influence.”

The evening before the wedding, they did the rehearsal then the whole wedding party had dinner at the Hale house. 

After dinner, they all split up. Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Isla, Allison, Scott, Melissa, and the Sheriff stayed at the Hale house. Derek, Laura, Josh, Henry, Jackson, Boyd, Derek’s dad, and Becky all headed over to Isaac and Danny’s house. 

Derek spent most of the night texting Stiles. Stiles was listing all the things that could go wrong, and Derek was calming him. 

Laura sat next to Derek after putting Henry to sleep. “So. Are you nervous?”

Derek shook his head. “Nope. We’ve been together long enough and have lived together long enough. Not much is changing.”

“You bought a house.”

“Yeah. We need one. The apartment’s way too cluttered.”

“And you need room for kids.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you scared about kids?”

“Surprisingly not. I can handle Isla and Henry, and even Becky. Stiles spends all day with kids, so he knows what’s up. And I know Dad, Melissa, and the Sheriff will always help us out.”

Laura smiled. “Little Derek, all grown up. You guys are going for a surrogate, right?”

“Yeah. Stiles will be providing the sperm. We just need a women who hopefully looks like me.”

“I could donate some eggs for you.”

Derek looked at his sister, eyes wide. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah. That way your kid can be both a Hale and a Stilinski. If I were with a woman, I know you’d donate sperm for me. Plus, Josh and I aren’t sure if we want any more kids. Can’t just let perfectly good eggs go to waste. Why not put them to a good cause?”

“Won’t that confuse Henry?”

Laura shrugged. “We’ll explain it when he’s old enough to understand.”

“How would Josh feel about this?”

“He’s fine with it. We’ve discussed it.”

“You both are great. I’ll bring it up to Stiles.”

The beginning part of the wedding day went by in a flash. The girls got their hair and make up done, everyone got dressed, and the photographer stopped by Danny and Isaac’s before going over to Derek’s parent’s place. 

They were at the vineyard in no time, and waited in one of the rooms as the guests took their seats. 

Derek was really eager to get the show on the road. He and Stiles had spent a lot of time on the wedding, and he wanted the special moment to finally happen. 

When it was time for the ceremony to start, Derek was walked down the aisle by his dad and Melissa. Scott and Allison came next, going to stand on the left—Stiles’ side. Laura and Josh went next and settled on Derek’s side. After them were Lydia and Jackson who stood for Stiles. Isaac and Danny stood with Derek. Erica went to Stiles’ side and Boyd went to Derek’s. The kids came after them, with Becky walking between the two little ones, holding Henry’s hand. Isla went to stand next to Erica while Becky and Henry went next to Boyd. 

Finally, it was Stiles’ turn, who was being walked down by his dad. 

Derek had never seen Stiles look so great. His suit fit him perfectly, and Derek honestly couldn’t wait to rip him out of it. 

Stiles had the biggest smile on his face as his eyes held Derek’s. It was definitely a contagious smile. 

“You look sexy,” Stiles said to Derek as a greeting. 

Derek chuckled. “You’re not looking so bad yourself.”

When it came time for their vows, Stiles looked super jittery. He was to go first. 

“Derek. I know it was my idea to exchange personal vows. I regretted that decision when I went to write mine.” Stiles let the guests laugh. “But once I got going, my confidence grew. So, here I go.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I first laid eyes on you at a wedding. I was four and most likely already in love. And you putting up with all my chattiness only intensified it. You just kept putting up with me too. For years and years. You didn’t mind hanging out with me, you defended me against people, and you made fun of Scott with me. You were my first kiss, and while I know it freaked you out a little since I was only fifteen, but I must say, it was awesome. 

“I know I complained a lot about you wanting to wait until I was eighteen. But now I’m glad for it. You showed me I was worth waiting for. You made me feel special. You… you make me feel like I’m the best gift ever, and that’s all I ever wanted—to know that someone loves me as much as my parents loved each other. I could never imagine being with anyone else. I’m so excited to start my forever with you.” There were tears in Stiles’ eyes once he finished. 

And, shit, that put Derek on the verge of crying as well. “Stiles,” he began with a shaky voice. “After my mom died, I shut out all the people close to me, and refused to open up to anyone else. But you, you pushed your way in. When you thought that none of my friends would give me Valentines, you made one for me. What six-year-old thinks of that? I had actually gotten Valentines from girls who had crushes on me, but I threw all those away. I kept yours, as you know. I think that’s maybe when I started to fall in love with you. I just hadn’t realized it. 

“My first relationship ever was a sham. The first time I ever thought I was in love, I had my heart torn to pieces. That person made me feel like I wasn’t worthy of love, like I wasn’t good enough to be loved. Every fear and insecurity I had, you made sure to crush. You make me feel loved, and deserving of that love. And that’s the best gift anyone could have ever given me.”

They exchanged their rings and then had their first kiss as a married couple. Stiles hopped onto Derek’s back as they headed back down the aisle. 

They and the wedding party got their pictures taken before heading to the reception. 

While they danced their first dance, Stiles said, “This day has been great so far.” He placed his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “It’s only going to get better.” 

Before dinner was served, Laura began the speeches. “Derek, I worried about you so much after Mom died. You seemed to lose all your friends, and didn’t try to make any. You were just so unhappy. All of us did out best to cheer you up over the years. I dragged you out with me and my friends trying to make you be social, trying to make you happy. It took me a little while to realize that you already had someone who made you happy. You had Stiles. He could always make you smile when no one else managed to. When you called me after the first time Stiles kissed you, I knew you were gone. No single person had ever made you that frazzled and confused while being extremely attracted and pleased at the same time. 

“You buried something deep inside yourself after Mom died, and again after you had your heart broken. But Stiles was able to dig that something out. I know Mom would have approved of Stiles. She would have considered him a son, and would have loved him like one.” Laura raised her glass. “Congratulations, Derek. There are a lot of weddings I’ve been a part of where I knew the couple would break up, but not you two. You guys are going to last.”

Scott went next. “I may not have reacted very well when I found out that Stiles and Derek were dating.” 

Derek snorted. That was the understatement of the year. Scott had abandoned Allison in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant when he caught them kissing. 

“I know that it was childish,” Scott went on. “But I was afraid of losing my best friend and my brother. If they were together, why would they need me? I never should’ve thought that, though. Stiles always made sure to set aside friend time, and was only disgusting with Derek when they both wanted to annoy me. 

“The more I realized how much they love each other, the more fine I was with the relationship. My moody big brother was finally happy all the time. My friend no longer looked like he was waiting for something great to happen. Because he had that great thing: Derek.” Scott looked at them both. “You two go so well together. You’re the strongest couple I know. I always wished Stiles was my brother, and now thanks to you, Derek, he is. I’m so happy you found your special someone, Stiles. You’ve always had a lot of love to give, and were always open to receive love. You found the perfect match in my butt-faced big brother.”

After the meal, their parents gave them their big wedding gift: a trip to Hawaii for a week. They would leave four days after the wedding.

It was just the right amount of time to settle things with Derek’s gift. 

“You got us a house?” Stiles squealed when Derek presented him with the papers. 

“Yeah,” Derek said. “I worked it all out. We can afford it. It has a pool and is right across the street from your dad.” 

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek into a kiss. “I love you so much.”


	6. Scott and Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the last chapter of this story. But have no fear, the few of you who don’t want this to end. I shall write one more installment of this series. Which technically makes it a trilogy, but whatever. There will be babies.

Stiles and Derek got back from their honeymoon in June. They were tan, relaxed, and in a partial sex haze. They even joined the Mile High club on the flight back—Stiles’ idea. It was pretty cramped in that airplane bathroom, but they had some giggles. Derek had scowled at the flight attendant that gave him a dirty look as he headed back to his seat. 

Stiles’ dad picked them up from the airport. “You two have fun?”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed as he dug around in one of his bags. “We got you a gift.” 

The Sheriff looked at the hideous Hawaiian shirt. “Wow, Stiles. That’s… great.”

Derek chuckled. “We took surfing lessons, went scuba diving, and even played golf.”

“Thankfully, there were no shark attacks,” Stiles said. “So, how’s our house?” 

The Sheriff smirked. “We’ve all been making wonderful use of your pool.”

Stiles gasped. “Dad! Unfair! It’s our pool, we should’ve gotten first use.” 

“That’s what you get for going on your honeymoon before it got filled.” The Sheriff smiled at his son’s pout. “We finished decorating and putting all your wedding gifts in their places. And Scott’s gifts are waiting at the house with your parents, Derek. Have fun with that.”

“Should I be scared?” Derek asked. 

“Oh yeah.”

Derek knew he was in trouble when they got to their house and heard barking. Stiles’ face lit up, though. He dropped his bags and ran to the living room. Derek heard him cry “PUPPIES!” happily. 

Derek turned to his new father-in-law. “Please tell me it’s two and not five.” One could never be sure with Scott. 

The Sheriff put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Just two. They’ll tide Stiles over until you can afford a surrogate. Which I will help pay for, by the way.” 

“No. You’ve already done enough.”

“Derek, this is my future grandchild we’re talking about. I’d sell a kidney to help it happen.”

“There’s definitely no need for that.”

“Derek!” Stiles called. “Come see the puppies! I already named them! I hope that’s okay!”

Derek put his bags down and headed to the living room with the Sheriff. Stiles was on the floor. One puppy was licking his face, and the other was trying to eat his shoe. 

Melissa smiled at Derek. “Stiles named the Shar Pei Wrinkle. The Chow Chow is Fuzz.” 

Derek looked at the tow tan colored puppies. One was wrinkly all over, and the other was a ball of fur. They certainly lived up to their names. And Derek had to admit they were fucking cute. 

Derek’s dad got off the couch. “We bought lots of toys for these little guys. And Scott already got food and bowls and baby gates to keep them contained.” 

Derek picked up Fuzz before he could destroy Stiles’ shoe. He held the puppy so they were facing each other. “You’re gonna be a little pain in the ass, aren’t you?”

Fuzz yipped happily in reply. 

When it was time for bed, they put the dogs in the kitchen with two soft blankets, some toys, and a bowl of water. 

“You think the puppies will distract me from babies,” Stiles said as they crawled into bed. 

“Well, we do have to wait until we can afford a surrogate,” Derek told him. “And I don’t want your dad selling his kidney to help us.”

Stiles poked Derek’s nose. “It’s cute that you think he meant his own kidney.” Stiles yawned. “He probably meant the kidney of a convicted serial killer or something.”

“Your father scares me a little.”

Stiles chuckled. “Good. Anyway. I do think we should get working on a baby as soon as possible. I know paying the surrogate and all the shit Laura will have to do will cost a lot—“

“Laura and Josh are willing to pay for everything she needs to do.” 

“Really?” 

Derek nodded. “Yeah. Laura said they have the money, and they didn’t get us a wedding gift.”

“So this is their wedding gift to us?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“What a copout.” 

…

A few days later, Scott came to visit Stiles after he finished work for the day. Fuzz and Wrinkle were thrilled to have a guest. Stiles was pretty sure they’d be terrible guard dogs. 

“No Becky?” Scott asked as he pet the dogs. 

“Nah. Isaac’s taking her to visit her mom. The prison is, like, an hour and a half away.”

Scott nodded and followed Stiles into the living room. “You like what Lydia and all them did with the house?” 

“It’s nice,” Stiles said. “At least she put together our little love shrine.”

Scott looked grossed out. “A love shrine?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “The Valentine I gave him and the bear he gave me, plus our toy wolves.”

“You guys are so weird. Anyway. You know you’re my Best Man, right?” 

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed. “I completely forgot about your wedding.”

Scott shrugged. “It’s cool, man. You were busy planning yours.” 

“I will do anything you need from now on.”

“Well, Lydia and Allison’s mom have kind of taken over all the planning. You don’t really need to do much.” 

“Huh.” Stiles mulled that over. “That’s kind of a relief. I’m gonna be spending my summer putting me and Derek on a budget anyway.”

“Why?”

“Baby stuff.” 

“Ah. So Laura’s donating her eggs?” Scott asked. 

“Yup. She and Henry will be staying with us starting around the Fourth of July. We’re gonna do the doctor’s appointments, and after she’s finished the donating process, they’ll go home.”

“Why can’t she just do it in New York?” 

“So that we can fertilize them sooner, and then the embryos will be hanging out here in California until we get a surrogate.”

“I’m scared about having kids,” Scott admitted. “Allison wants to start trying on our wedding night. What if I do something wrong and screw our kids up?” 

“All parents do something wrong,” Stiles assured. “It’s a learning process. But as long as they know they’re loved, they’ll be okay.”

“But what about screwing them up?”

“Everyone’s screwed up. Half the time people screw themselves up. You’ll be a good dad, Scott.”

Scott smiled. “Thanks, Stiles. You’ll be a good dad too.”

“I know.” 

Scott chuckled. “So. The wedding is happening the second week of October. Just throw my bachelor party before then. Nothing big. I don’t really want any strippers. Female or male.”

Stiles grinned. “Don’t worry. I got something fun planned.” 

“Should I be scared?” 

“Nah.”

Scott glared. “That doesn’t sound genuine.” 

…

Since they were the only people in their group of friends with a pool, it meant Derek and Stiles “had” to host the Fourth of July party. 

Stiles’ dad brought his grill over from across the street. Stiles bought some nacho chips and made a dip, and Derek got some sweet corn. Danny and Isaac brought over steaks. Derek’s dad and Melissa were in charge of hamburgers and hotdogs. Allison made potato salad and macaroni salad. Jackson and Lydia brought alcohol and sodas. Erica made brownies and cupcakes. Boyd brought over some sparklers for the kids. Scott brought the fireworks. 

“Scott,” the Sheriff said, “some of these are illegal without proper permission.”

Scott frowned at the Sheriff. “Are you gonna arrest me, Sheriff? So close to my wedding? Your son’s best friend?” 

The Sheriff smirked. “Maybe I won’t look when you set the questionable ones off.” 

Everyone had fun in the pool. Becky and Isla had been using it since before summer started. Henry had been wary, but began to enjoy it after a bit. Luckily, the dogs didn’t seem too interested in getting in the water, so no one needed to worry about drowning puppies. 

“So you’re really fine with donating eggs to us?” Stiles asked Laura as the sun set. They were eating cupcakes, and watching Derek and Scott run around with the kids while holding sparklers. 

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Laura said. “I’m happy to help you guys have a kid.” 

“You don’t mind spending time away from Josh, work, and New York?” 

Laura shrugged and smiled. “I needed a break from work, and had a lot of sick time. Henry gets to spend time with my side of the family here. And Josh is working on this big deal divorce, so he’s going to bee super busy. Plus, he gets really bitchy when stressed, so I’m kind of dodging a bullet for a little bit.” 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this, Laura,” Stiles was so grateful he couldn’t properly voice it. He was more than ready to be a parent. 

Laura took Stiles’ hand. “You don’t need to thank me. You and Derek are going to be great parents. Also, your DNA and mine? It’s gonna be a good looking kid.” 

Stiles laughed and nodded in agreement. “You bet your ass it will be.” 

Over the next several weeks, Laura had doctor appointments, was evaluated physically and psychologically, had some hormone treatments, and finally got the eggs taken out of her. Stiles did the whole jerking off into a cup thing—phone sex with Derek helped. The eggs got fertilized, and then the embryos were put into storage to wait until a surrogate was found. 

When it was time for them to go back to New York, Henry didn’t want to leave. 

“But Fuzz and Wrinkle are here,” Henry said with tears in his eyes. “Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles are here. They have a pool. They have Becky.” 

Becky still hung out at their house while Danny and Isaac worked. Henry loved her. And Stiles could tell she loved him back. 

“Don’t you miss Daddy, Henry?” Laura asked. 

Henry frowned and sniffed. “I guess.” 

“I know he misses you. And you know what we should do when we get home?” 

“What?” 

“Gang up on Daddy and beg him to get a puppy of our own.” 

That brought a smile out of Henry. “Okay!” 

Stiles and Becky got hugs then Derek drove Laura and Henry to the airport. 

“Henry has a little crush on you,” Stiles teased Becky. “You’re gonna be a real hit with the boys.”

Becky sighed and petted Wrinkle. 

Stiles sat next to her on the couch. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to be a hit with boys.” Stiles must’ve had worry in his eyes because Becky said, “Don’t give me that look. It has nothing to do with what my dad did to me. I mean, yeah, seeing or reading things with even a little bit of sexual content can bring it back and upset me, and sometimes I still have nightmares. But all that has nothing to do with not liking boys.” 

“And you’re sure?” 

“Yeah. My therapist and I spent several sessions on it.” Becky looked at Stiles. “When did you realize you like guys?”

“I guess I always knew,” Stiles mused. “Technically Derek was my first crush, and I was four when I met him. Then when puberty hit, my, uh, special dreams had both guys and girls. Mostly guys, though. And Derek. Lots of Derek.”

Becky nodded. “When I was younger and the other girls started talking about liking boys, I didn’t get it. And this was before what my dad did. I always thought girls were nicer to look at. Now, I’d rather kiss a girl than a boy.”

“Well, as long as you’re sure.”

“I am. Guys don’t do it for me. Do you think Isaac and Danny will be upset?”

Stiles shook his head. “No way. Danny came out in, like, sixth grade. They’ll probably be sad they won’t be able to give you boy advice, though. They don’t know shit about girls.”

“And you do?” 

“Smart ass,” Stiles said with pride. The girl had learned so much from him. 

…

“Allison’s really not making you color co-ordinate your suit?” Stiles asked as all the groomsmen were getting fitted. 

“Nah,” Scott answered. “I wanted simple and Allison agreed. I think she and Lydia might’ve gotten into an actual fist fight over it.”

Stiles eyes widened. “That explains the chunk of hair missing and the bruise on Lydia. I just thought she and Jackson were experimenting in BDSM. I was so confused because clearly Lydia would be the dominant.”

Jackson stepped out of the dressing room. “That’s the conclusion you jumped to?”

Stiles shrugged. “Lydia would’ve said something if you had hit her, which I know you never would.”

Jackson nodded. “Good. And I could totally be the dominant. Just because Lydia tied me up that one time and—“

Derek popped out of his dressing room. “Please don’t finish that sentence. I do not need the image in my head.”

Stiles pouted. “But I wanted to hear.”

Danny joined them. “I’ll tell you later, Stiles.”

Scott looked like he was seriously questioning his choice of friends. “Moving on… Danny, Isaac isn’t upset that he’s not a groomsman, right?”

Danny shook his head as he examined himself in the mirror. “Nope. He’s happy he can take pictures of Becky, can sit the whole time, and not have any responsibilities.”

“But how does Boyd feel?”

“He could care less,” Stiles told Scott. “He’s sick of weddings by now.”

“I agree with that,” Derek said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his husband and then felt giddy thinking about Derek being his husband. He turned to Scott. “What color are the bridesmaid dresses?” 

“A forest green? I think,” Scott said. “I’ve seen so many different shades of green, I think I’ve lost the ability to register the color.” Scott shook his head as if that would fix his problem. “Her mom convinced her to buy a tiara.”

Jackson snorted. “Lydia was pissed that she didn’t think of that for our wedding.”

…

Soon after the new school year started, Danny and Isaac threw Becky’s fourteenth birthday party. Stiles was pleased to see that Becky had actually invited some friends. Two boys named Harry and Jimmy, and a girl named Ryan. Stiles learned from Isaac that Harry and Jimmy started to hang out with Becky toward the end of the last school year. Apparently they were into a lot of the same things. A few times over the summer Isaac said they came over to play video games. Ryan was new in town, and the trio decided to take her under their wing. 

Derek came up to Stiles and joined him in watching the group. “They all seem close, don’t they?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah. It’s good she found some people to connect with. She needs to bond with people her own age. She needs friends.”

“They all make her smile,” Derek noted. “She’s happy. A lot can change in a year, can’t it?”

Stiles placed his head on Derek’s shoulder. “It sure does.”

At the end of September, Stiles threw Scott’s bachelor party at his and Derek’s house. There weren’t strippers or anything. It was just a dudes’ night. There was beer, pizza, nachos, and video games. 

Scott was the last of their friends to get married, and Stiles wanted to give him one last fun night without the ole ball and chain. Pretty soon Scott would have to deal with mortgages, fights with Allison over decorating his soon to be house, and talks about kids. 

While Jackson and Danny were boxing each other on the Wii, a slightly drunk Scott approached Stiles. 

“Do you think I’m ready for this?” Scott asked. “Ya know, marriage?” 

Stiles fed some pizza crust to Wrinkle and Fuzz. “Of course you are, buddy! You’ve been ready to marry her since the day you met her. No one is more ready for this than you. Allison is the only person you’ve been with and you’ve never wanted anyone else. It’s meant to be.”

Scott’s face spread into a goofy grin. “You’re right. And you can give me any married life tips I need.”

“I’ll do my best to be your marriage Yoda,” Stiles promised. 

…

All the men folk went over to the Hale house the night before the wedding.

“So, is Allison taking your last name?” Jackson asked Scott. 

Stiles shared a smirk with Derek. Jackson had a slight fit when he learned Lydia wasn’t taking his name. 

“If she wants,” Scott said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t care.”

Jackson appeared slightly miffed by this answer. 

“I didn’t take Stiles’ name,” Derek pointed out. “And Isaac and Danny kept their names.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “But you guys are dudes.”

“Who cares?” Boyd asked. “This isn’t the seventeenth century. Women aren’t property.”

Isaac looked at Boyd with amusement. “Erica took your name.”

“I told her she didn’t have to, but she wanted to,” Boyd said. “It was her decision, not mine.”

While they debated the topic, Derek went to get a drink. Scott followed him into the kitchen. 

“I need to warn you about something, Derek,” Scott said. 

“About what? Is Allison pregnant? Is her dad gonna kick your ass?”

Scott looked at him in disbelief. “I see Derek’s face, but I hear Stiles’ voice.”

“Shut up.” Derek couldn’t help that Stiles had rubbed off on him. “What do you need to warn me about?”

“Allison’s Aunt Kate is going to be at the wedding tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Kate, the woman who used and broke a young and vulnerable Derek. 

“We didn’t invite her!” Scott swore. “Since no one in our family likes her, and Allison and her parents don’t approve of the things Kate chooses to do. But Allison’s grandfather requested to bring a guest, and everyone thought he’d bring his lady friend. But last night he showed up with Kate as his date.”

“Well, no one said she wasn’t a manipulative bitch.”

“Are you gonna be okay with her being there?” Scott asked. 

“Well, it won’t be fun seeing the woman who fucked me up. But that all happened when I was sixteen. I’ll be thirty-two soon. I’ve moved on from what she’s done. I’ve barely thought of her in years. She can’t hurt me anymore. Though she’ll probably manage to piss me off.”

Scott smiled. “We can get Laura to kick her ass again.”

Derek laughed. “If Stiles doesn’t get to her first.”

“About Stiles… you get to warn him about Kate,” Scott spilled before speeding off.

Derek sighed. “You little shit.”

…

“I can’t believe that evil bitch is going to be at the wedding,” Stiles complained as they got their pictures taken on the morning of Scott’s wedding day. 

“It’ll be fine, Stiles,” Derek said, not quite sure if he believed himself. “We’ve dealt with her before, and we haven’t—“

“Seen her in years. Yeah, yeah. So you said last night.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ face. “I won’t let her upset me on my little brother’s wedding day. And she’s not gonna have the effect on me she used to. I don’t believe the bullshit she fed me. I’m happy now. I have you. She can’t ruin it.” He finished off his little speech by giving Stiles a kiss. 

“Stop ruining my wedding day pictures!” Scott cried. 

“Fuck you! We’re newlyweds,” Stiles countered. “We’re allowed to kiss.”

The wedding was held at some fancy hotel two hours outside of Beacon Hills. All the guests who came from out of town were staying there. Everyone else was stuck with getting up ridiculously early for the ride. 

Derek didn’t understand why they couldn’t get married closer by. But he figured Lydia and Mrs. Argent talked Allison into something more swanky. 

Derek wasn’t thrilled watching Stiles head down the aisle with Lydia. 

“Get that scowl off your face,” Laura hissed as they began their walk. “She’s Matron of Honor, he’s Best Man. They’re not the ones getting married.”

Derek put a smile on his face. “I know. But he used to like her. It’s kind of like seeing what could have been.”

“Pretty sure that crush ended when puberty hit,” Laura commented before they took their spots at the alter. 

“Lydia was complaining about everything that has gone wrong so far,” Stiles whispered to Derek while Jackson and Erica came down. “She’s insane. And stop frowning. I was not having Lydia wedding fantasies.”

Derek smiled for real. “You and Laura know me too well.”

“Very true,” Stiles agreed, watching Danny and Becky come down the aisle. “You’re the only bride for me, Derek.”

Derek snorted and smiled as Isla and Henry walked. “Thanks.”

The wedding march started, and Allison came down the aisle with her dad. The skirt of her dress was pretty poofy, and her tiara sparkled.

“She looks like a Disney princess,” Stiles said, sounding awed. 

“She does,” Derek agreed. “You think Scott’s crying?”

“Definitely. Probably gross sobbing.”

They looked over at the groom, and as predicted, he was a mess. 

They moved from one ballroom to another for the reception—after the wedding party got pictures taken of course. 

Before dinner was served, Stiles gave his Best Man speech. 

“Part of me wanted to hate Allison when Scott first started dating her,” he said. “She hung out with the popular people, and was taking up all of my best friend’s time. He kept ditching me to hang out with her, and therefore, the popular people. But it’s impossible to hate Allison. She does her best to be nice to everyone. She would try to include me when I was around her friends, even when Scott wouldn’t. She is way too good for Scott.” Stiles gave the couple a wink. 

“Scott has never looked at another girl since he first laid eyes on Allison. They both have only been with each other, which is a rare thing these days. It’s kind of beautiful. And sweet. And romantic. And painfully fluffy. Just like the lovely couple. Married suits the two of you. You guys don’t need any luck. You found it in each other.” Stiles raised his glass. “To the happy couple!” 

After food, the dancing began. 

Derek shared a dance with Becky. When the song ended, Henry approached them. 

“Becky, can I dance with you?” the little boy asked. 

Becky smiled and lifted him up. “Sure thing. Mind if I lead?” she asked as she spun them around. 

Henry giggled. “Okay.”

“Well, you certainly matured,” a voice said from behind Derek. 

Derek groaned inwardly. He had seen Kate watching him throughout the wedding. He wondered when she would approach him. 

Derek turned around to face her. “Well, I’m not a child anymore.” He looked Kate over. She looked different than when he last saw her. It seemed like she had some work done, which Derek thought was a stupid move. She was a beautiful woman. She had an ugly soul, but she was blessed with good looks. Plastic surgery wasn’t needed. 

Derek glanced at her left hand. “You’re engaged again, I see.”

A smirk crossed Kate’s face. “Richer than the last one too. You’re much more attractive than when I last saw you. I bet more experienced too.”

Derek gave her a cruel smile. “Definitely more experienced.” Stiles liked to try some interesting things in the bedroom. 

“Maybe we should go to my room and see how you’ve improved.” 

Derek held up his own left hand. “Sorry. I’m married. And unlike some people, I take my vows seriously.”

“And who married you?”

Derek smiled as he felt arms wrap around his middle. “I did,” Stiles announced. 

“How cute,” Kate said. “You married the little boy who had a crush on you.”

“Yes, I did,” Derek said proudly. “And you know what? He’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Kate rolled her eyes as if she was bored and walked away. 

Derek turned around, still in Stiles’ hold. He kissed Stiles’ nose. “I feel like we’re done with her.”

Stiles grinned. “She kinda looked like shit.”

Derek chuckled. “Yeah. She did.”

Before departing to the honeymoon suite for their wedding night, Allison’s parents gave the couple a gift. A house. 

“Lucky bastards,” Stiles said. “We need to have a baby before them.”

“Why?” Derek wanted to know. “Are we in a competition with them?”

“Yes. And we shall be victorious.”


End file.
